Sétimo Livro da Mediadora
by anji bloom de lioncourt
Summary: Um mês se passou, e tudo começa com uma nova viagem ao passado sugerida por Jesse e a aparição súbita de Maria de Silva. Num ambiente de intrigas e paixões será que Jesse e Suzannah conseguirão ficar juntos apesar de tudo o que passaram?
1. Chapter 1

A Mediadora 8 – Capítulo 1

_Oi gente! Essa é a minha primeira fic. Espero que vcs gostem! Qualquer coisa, aceito rewiews. ;D_

**A Mediadora 8 – Capítulo 1**

- Suzannah! – era a minha mãe - Suzannah! Telefone pra você! É o Jesse.

Jesse. Eu não acredito que ele estava me ligando, já que ele me contou que não se dá muito bem com essas comodidades do século XXI. E antes da aula. Vesti o meu suéter cinza e desci as escadas correndo. Peguei o telefone e notei que as minhas mãos estavam tremendo.

- Ah. Oi, Jesse! – falei tentando segurar um bocejo. Muito sono a essa hora da manhã.

- Suzannah. Oi, tudo bem com você? – perguntou como se soubesse que eu estava ansiosa.

- Sim. – eu ainda não estava entendendo o que faria Jesse me ligar a essa hora – E com você?

- Tudo bem. – ele parecia estar com sono – Você vai para a aula com quem?

Fiquei surpresa com essa pergunta. Jesse me ligava de manhã, eu nem tinha tomado café ainda e ele me faz um interrogatório.

- Ah, eu vou com o Jake. Mas posso saber o motivo da pergunta?

- Bom, é que... – ele fez uma pequena pausa, como se estivesse pensando em um motivo. Poderia ser saudades, claro. A gente não se falava desde ontem à noite – Eu queria te mostrar uma coisa...

Enrolei o dedo no fio do telefone. O que Jesse queria cheio de mistérios?, pensava. Estava tudo fora do sentido, já de manhã. Andy estava me olhando sentado na mesa da sala de jantar, como se quisesse descobrir o que estava se passando pela minha conversa com Jesse.

- O que é? – perguntei ansiosa. Vi Jake levantar da mesa e pegar as chaves do Land Rover. –O que é que você quer me mostrar? – falei fazendo um charme, para ver se Jesse não resistisse aos meus encantos femininos e me contasse.

- Você vai ver Suzannah. – falou com aquela voz irresistivelmente sensual – Já estou indo aí. Me espere na frente da sua casa, certo?

- Jesse... – estava ficando curiosa – Eu vou me atrasar. Pode me dizer o que é? Por favor... – dei bastante ênfase ao "por favor".

- Não vai se atrasar, não. Eu prometo. Estou indo.

E desligou.

Desligou sem mesmo dizer _tchau_, ou mandar um beijo. Ou me deixar fazer um dos dois. Vi uma sombra chegar perto de mim enquanto desligava.

- Era alguém da gangue? – perguntou Jake com o tom mais pesado de sono que eu já tinha o visto usar.

Olhei para Jake como se ele me perguntasse se eu já tinha comido pólvora com _Diet Coke_. Dei as costas a ele e fui para a cozinha.

- Era? Eles vão te levar para a escola? –falou em um tom totalmente insuportável.

- Não era _ninguém_ de gangue _nenhuma_, Jake. – falei lançando um olhar frio para Jake, que estava com a mochila nos ombros e esperando Brad e David se arrumarem para ir para a escola. Servi a minha caneca de café e mordi um pedaço de pão. Minha mãe chegou toda arrumada e com um certo ar de curiosidade.

- Suzinha, o que Jesse queria falar com você?

Já falei que eu _odeio_ quando ela me chama de "Suzinha"? Talvez seja por isso que Jake ameaçou a sorrir quando mamãe me chamou assim.

Olhei para Jake, com o olhar mais _te falei que não era ninguém de gangue nenhuma_.

- Ele queria que eu o esperasse na frente de casa antes de ir para a aula. – falei tomando um gole de café.

- Ah... E você não vai se atrasar se esperar ele antes de ir à aula? – perguntou mamãe toda preocupada.

- Não, mamãe. Ele me _garantiu_ que não me atrasaria...

Mamãe me olhou com reprovação, preocupada se eu não me atrasaria para a aula. Pus a caneca na pia, peguei a minha mochila e fui para frente de casa esperar Jesse. Estava aquela fina camada de névoa matinal. Vi que Jake, Brad e David entraram no carro e saíram.

Depois que os meninos saíram, fiquei olhando para o portão, esperando Jesse aparecer por ali. Em seguida, vi dois faróis surgirem na rua. O carro estava andando devagar, virou e entrou no pátio. Era uma Mercedes cor grafite com os vidros levemente fume. Os vidros começaram a baixar e vi Jesse no banco do motorista.

- Muito atrasado, _hermosa_? – falou sorrindo para mim com aqueles dentes perfeitamente brancos – Entre.

Meu queixo caiu. Esfreguei os olhos com as costas das mãos para me certificar de que eu não estava sonhando e acabei ficando sem reação.

Era o carro do _Jesse_.

- Suzannah, assim você vai chegar atrasada. – falou.

Em um único impulso, entrei no carro. Jesse viu que eu não estava acreditando no que estava vendo. Jesse viu que eu não estava acreditando no que via e me beijou.

- Nossa... Esse carro é... É seu?

- É. – sorriu confiante – Gostou? Sua opinião vale ouro para mim. – e sorriu de novo.

Tudo que consegui fazer foi balançar a minha cabeça. Jesse viu que eu estava completamente confusa e me explicou.

- Ganhei como pagamento do Museu. Disseram que eu fui o melhor funcionário que eles já tiveram em 50 anos. – disse satisfeito – Vamos?

- Vamos! – falei toda empolgada – Jesse... Isso é demais! Você sabe que esse carro é caro...

- Eu sei, _mi hermosa_. – disse prestando atenção ao manobrar o carro - Eu vou cuidar muito bem dele.

- Jesse, você é demais!- e dei um beijo na bochecha de Jesse – Mas, você não vai se atrasar para o seu trabalho?

- Não, eu estou com essa semana de folga. Podemos passar juntos... – falou.

- Claro que sim. – falei observando Jesse enquanto ele dirigia – Todos os dias.

Jesse me olhou com um ar divertido. Sorri para ele. Já estávamos chegando perto da escola.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntei para ele.

- Vou para casa, - falou entediado - Spike não pode ficar muito tempo sozinho...

"Dane-se o gato!" pensei. Mas de jeito nenhum Jesse me deixaria responder desse jeito ao seu xodó de uma orelha só.

Às vezes, acho que Jesse gosta mais do gato do que de mim. Peguei a minha mochila e tirei o cinto.

- E você? – perguntou – O que vai fazer depois da aula?

- Vou para casa – respondi no mesmo ar entediado que Jesse usou. – Tchau. –falei me inclinando para beijar Jesse.

- Tchau. – E me beijou – Você quer que eu te busque?

- Se não for pedir demais... – falei fazendo charme. Jesse sabia que isso era um sim.

- Então, combinado. – falou – E aonde você quer ir, _hermosa_?

"Quero ir para sua casa..." pensei novamente. Mas eu não poderia ser tão atirada assim. Mesmo ele sendo o _meu namorado_.

- Para onde você quiser... – respondi dando de ombros – Desde que eu esteja com você...

- Decidiremos mais tarde, então. – falou sorrindo e passando as suas mãos nos meus cabelos – Boa aula. – e me deu mais um beijo.

Sai do carro, no relógio da escola, faltavam 5 minutos para dar o sinal.

Depois, na hora do almoço, tive uma visão inacreditável: Adam e Cee Cee discutindo consideravelmente alto – para não dizer que estavam berrando e chamando a atenção de todos no pátio – sobre algum assunto que eu não sabia. Cheguei mais perto dos dois para entender o motivo da discussão.

- Mas eu disse para você que não era nada de mais! Eu só vi ela uma vez! – gritava Adam.

- Nada de mais? Nada? Então por que você me traiu com ela? Por que você _ficou_ com ela? – berrava Cee Cee mais alto ainda.

- Ei. O que foi, gente? – perguntei na esperança de que um dos dois parasse para me dar atenção e interrompessem com o show particular de "D.R.". Engano meu. Nem notaram que tinha uma presença amiga ali.

Vi que alguém se aproximava de mim. Era padre Dominic.

- Ah... Suzannah – disse padre Dominic enquanto olhava pasmo para a discussão de Adam e Cee Cee, que, realmente, pareciam dois animais de documentários do Animal Planet, naqueles programas sobre domínio de território – Posso falar com você?

- Oh, sim, padre Dom... – falei olhando para os dois.

Entrei na sala de padre D. Ele se sentou e começou a brincar com a caixa de cigarros que ele nunca abre. Parecia muito sério. Então, ele cravou aqueles dois olhos azul-bebê em mim.

- Quem te trouxe para a aula hoje, Suzannah?

Olhei surpresa para padre D. com a pergunta. Afinal, o que importava a ele as minhas idas e vindas à escola? Pigarreei.

- Foi o Jesse, padre Dom. Mas para que você quer saber? – perguntei tentando esconder a minha surpresa.

- E você... Ah... Bem... – padre Dominic arrumou os óculos sobre o seu nariz e tentou esconder o rosto ruborizado – Você dormiu... Bem... Na casa do Jesse?

Eu fiquei ruborizada mais rápida do que você pudesse dizer confusão mental. Não consegui esconder a minha vergonha. Mas, afinal, eu não tinha feito nada de errado, por que estaria envergonhada? Bem, talvez por que Jesse fosse um fantasma menos de um mês atrás? Fiquei hesitando uma resposta simples por uns dois minutos.

- Eu... - tossi – Eu dormi em casa, padre Dom... Se quiser, pode perguntar a minha mãe...

- Suzannah - parecia que padre D. já tinha se recuperado da sua "ruborização repentina", mas eu não -, eu confio em você.

Fiquei aliviada, mas por um momento, me caiu a ficha. Brad viu que eu estava falando com Jesse de manhã, e também viu que eu tinha ficado esperando Jesse para ir para a escola. Num clique, eu resolvi a história e, dessa vez, eu estava vermelha de raiva.

- Ah, já sei, padre Dom. Foi Brad que disse que eu não tinha dormido em casa e que eu viria com Jesse para a aula por que eu tinha dormido na casa dele, certo? – falei sentindo a raiva e a vontade de matar o meu meio-irmão mais odiado crescer.

- Bem, não foi bem assim que ele me contou a história... – falou padre D. guardando a caixa de cigarros na sua gaveta.

- Bom, então o senhor pode me contar como ele te contou... – falei olhando fixamente para padre Dom. Ele me olhou indiferente.

- Suzannah, eu agradeço a sua vinda aqui e...

- Me conte, padre Dominic. – interrompi.

Padre Dominic virou os olhos.

- Talvez mais tarde eu te conte. – falou.

Tentei me acalmar. Já tinha passado da minha conta de curiosidade do dia.

- Bom, era só isso que o senhor queria falar comigo? – falei tentando me redimir da falta de educação de antes.

- Ah, sim... – disse padre Dom – Quero saber de Jesse. E tenho alguns livros que ele me pediu emprestado alguns dias atrás. Se não se importa, pode entregar a ele?

- Claro. – falei olhando para a enorme pilha de livros que padre Dom me indicou. – Ele está bem. Ganhou uma Mercedes grafite do Museu como pagamento...

- Nossa! – exclamou padre D. – Ele te trouxe de carro novo, então? – falou todo animado.

- Sim. – falei sem me preocupar em esconder o medo da extrema felicidade de padre Dom. – Mas eu achei meio estranho ele ganhar como pagamento do Museu por ser o melhor funcionário nos últimos 50 anos...

- Mas claro. – falou padre Dominic empurrando a enorme pilha de livros para mim – O nosso Museu oferece esses prêmios aos seus funcionários. Não sabia?

Claro que não. Lá no Brooklin o maior prêmio que você poderia ganharia do Museu seria uma entrada de graça aos domingos, que a entrada valia metade do preço. Dois dólares.

- Não. – Peguei a pilha de livros e coloquei no colo. Comecei a olhar as capas dos livros. Os títulos eram dos mais variados. Desde _Romeu e Julieta na versão moderna_, a _Os mistérios da nanotecnologia_. Deveriam ser uns 7 livros.

- Bom, então... Pode ir para a sua aula.

- Mas faltam 5 minutos... – protestei, mas na verdade, eu iria direto para a sala mesmo. Não estava a fim de saber até qual ponto havia chegado a discussão de Adam e Cee Cee – E os livros estão tão pesados...

- Ok, eu te ajudo. – falou padre Dom.

Passando pelo pátio, não vi sinal algum de luta corporal ou alguma coisa do gênero. Estava tudo muito calmo. Chegando à sala do Sr. Walden, padre D. puxa um assunto não muito agradável.

- E Paul Slater? Como ele está?

Eu encarei padre D. Ele sempre achou que Paul Slater foi um aluno excelente, e não sabe nada mesmo sobre o que aconteceu entre mim e ele.

- Do jeito dele, como sempre. – respondi com nojo. Simplesmente eu _não_ gosto de falar sobre ele. Afinal, ele havia tentado matar o _meu _Jesse. – Mas ele decidiu não encher mais a minha paciência.

- Como você fez isso? – perguntou padre D. surpreso.

- Ele simplesmente aprendeu que não pode mexer com o Jesse. – falei de um jeito mais assombrado.

- Suzannah... – falou padre D. reprovando a minha resposta.

- Bom, padre D., obrigada pela ajuda. – falei guardando os livros. Exatamente na hora que o sinal bateu.

Aquela aula foi, com certeza a aula mais chata de todas. Todos agradeceram quando o sinal tocou, liberando todos da tortura da sala de aula. Vi Cee Cee saindo e fui atrás dela para saber o motivo da discussão entra ela e Adam.

- Simples: peguei Adam me traindo com uma garota da 12ª série. – falou cheia de raiva – E ele ainda se diz "inocente".

- Mas talvez ele seja mesmo. – falei tentando defender Adam. Mas a minha resposta não foi tão bem vinda por Cee Cee.

- Então por que você não vai lá ficar com o Adam? Por favor, me deixa sozinha.

Achei melhor ficar em silêncio e esperar Jesse chegar. O que não demorou muito. Uma das coisas que eu admiro em Jesse é a sua pontualidade.

- Olá, _hermosa_. – falou baixando o vidro da janela do carona e abrindo a porta para eu entrar – Como foi a sua aula hoje?

- Oi, Jesse – beijei ele e fechei a porta - . Foi boa, e o seu dia?

- Foi... Legal... Aonde vamos?

Jesse parecia confuso, mas eu fiquei mais confusa ainda depois da pergunta de Jesse e que percebi os olhares direcionados para a Mercedes de Jesse.

- Ah... Eu não sei... Você decide. – ajeitei o meu cabelo, que tinha ficado colado no brilho labial.

- Hm, bem... Vamos para, como é o nome mesmo? Aquele lugar que você diz que todos os seus colegas vão.

- Sim, o café? Pode ser. Você sabe ir?

- Não. Você quer dirigir? – Jesse soltou o cinto – Porque eu não sei ir...

Eu não conseguia acreditar na situação: eu estava prestes a dirigir uma _Mercedes_. Não hesitei e pulei para o banco do motorista.

- Claro. Eu sei o caminho. Mas não acha que é muito movimentado? – falei tentando fazer Jesse mudar de idéia.

- Na verdade, eu não sei. Mas eu estava com vontade de conhecer esse lugar. – Jesse falou de um jeito totalmente _irresistível_. Arranquei o carro e fomos ao café.

Ao chegar ao café, estacionei milimetricamente entre um New Beatle prateado e uma mini-van verde-musgo feio. Jesse ficou impressionado com a minha habilidade de estacionar carros em vagas minúsculas. Tiramos os cintos e então Jesse me pergunta.

- E então – fez uma pausa -, o que achou? Dirigir uma Mercedes é bom?

Mesmo surpresa com a pergunta de Jesse, respondi.

- Claro. Muito bom. – falei tirando as chaves e alcançando-as para Jesse. Saímos do carro e entramos no Café.

Chegando lá, Jesse escolheu o lugar e sentamos. Ele parecia bem sério – que não é estranho para Jesse, já que, quando ele era fantasma, me olhava sério e silencioso quando não entendia alguma coisa. Mas dessa vez, ele não tinha nada que o deixasse em dúvida. A situação já estava ficando incomoda. Resolvi perguntar o motivo do silêncio.

- Jesse, o que há de errado? – peguei a mão dele e olhei nos seus olhos.

- Suzannah, precisamos conversar. – falou olhando nos meus olhos. Não tive como desviar o olhar. E eu já estava acostumada, essa frase "precisamos conversar" era a mesma coisa que falar "vamos dar uns amassos". Mas aqui no café, não seria uma boa idéia. Eu preferia ter essa "conversa" com ele no meu quarto.

- Sim, Jesse – olhei novamente nos olhos dele -. Fale.

- Suzannah, - hesitou um pouco - eu gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre o deslocamento temporal.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Fiquei surpresa. Afinal, Jesse não apoiava nem um pouco a minha idéia de voltar ao passado, mas mesmo sendo para impedir Paul de impedir Félix Diego de matar Jesse. E agora _ele_ queria se arriscar.

-Para que? Jesse, você não está pensando em voltar no passado, não é?

-Claro que não – Jesse parecia se sentir culpado por alguma coisa.

-Então por que você quer saber? Para voltar lá e ficar? – sabia que eu estava muito na defensiva. Mas não tinha como não ser, esse assunto não me agrada muito.

-Você sabe que eu jamais iria sozinho, eu odiaria a idéia de viver sem você. – falou em um tom chateado.

-Mas tudo tem um motivo. Por qual razão você se arriscaria e voltaria ao passado? Sabe que você poderia causar um grande choque na sua família. Eles pensam que você está desaparecido, lembra?

-Eu sei - Jesse parecia desapontado. Mas mesmo assim, ele prosseguiu firme com a sua idéia –, mas eu gostaria de rever a minha família, apresentar você a eles e contar a eles o que eu queria ser, hm, você sabe...

Fiquei com pena de Jesse. As suas intenções eram boas, mas as circunstâncias não eram exatamente favoráveis. Mas mesmo assim, prossegui.

-Jesse, você sabe que o Dr. Slaski falou que era extremamente perigoso. E quando eu e Paul viajamos ao passado, foi muito arriscado – senti que, se eu continuasse a falar desse jeito, eu ira chorar. -. E eu não quero perder você...

-Ah – percebi que Jesse tinha ficado incomodado quando toquei no nome de Paul. Ele ainda não tinha assimilado bem o fato de ele ter me enviado rosas vermelhas -, eu _sabia_ que você iria mencionar Paul – a sobrancelha de Jesse estava levantada, e deixava bem à vista a cicatriz -. E você não vai me perder, porque dessa vez, você vai _junto_.

"Jesse está louco, só pode!" pensei. Mas pelo jeito que Jesse falava, não parecia que estava louco. Nem um pouco. Mas tentei mudar a sua idéia a qualquer custo. Eu amo as minhas células cerebrais e não queria perdê-las, nem Jesse poderia perder as suas. Ele ainda não começou a fazer a faculdade de medicina.

-Jesse. Você sabe sobre as células cerebrais – ok, eu estava apelando -, e não pode perdê-las. Você vai ser médico, Jesse. Você vai precisar delas.

Nada iria mudar a idéia de Jesse. Nada _mesmo_. Ele só balançou a cabeça e passou a mão nos seus cabelos, o típico gesto que ele sempre faz quando está bravo. O silêncio entre nós dois não é nada agradável. Me lembrei dos livros de padre Dom., era um bom assunto para evitar o silêncio eminente.

-Padre Dominic pediu que eu entregasse isso á você. – empurrei a pilha de livros para Jesse. Ele me olhou e pegou os livros e perguntou.

-Então, Suzannah, vai me explicar sobre o deslocamento temporal?

Não. Qualquer coisa _menos_ isso.

-Jesse, é perigoso demais. Além de causar um choque muito forte á sua família, estamos correndo risco.

-_Mi hermosa_ – Jesse passou a mão nos meus cabelos -, eu sei que nós corremos esse risco. Mas é que eu sinto falta...

A frase ficou no ar. Olhei para Jesse. Os seus olhos ameaçavam começar a lagrimejar a qualquer momento. Ele me olhou e esperou que eu completasse a frase.

Eu sei que deve ser duro para ele viver sem a sua família. Eu vejo que ele sofre quando ele vai lá na casa dos Ackerman e vê todos felizes e reunidos. Enquanto isso, ele deve passar por uma terrível sessão nostalgia de 150 anos atrás. Todas as famílias que ele já deve ter visto, unidas e felizes na hora do jantar. E agora, ele faz todas as suas refeições sozinho. Ele deve se lembrar da sua última refeição com toda a família unida, feliz e falando – eu sei lá... – sobre a fazenda...

Decidi que eu deveria completar a frase antes que Jesse começasse a chorar.

-... Da sua família. – hesitei um pouco antes de falar "família". Tinha medo de fazer Jesse começar a chorar.

Ele só balançou a cabeça.

-Jesse... – me levantei e sentei do seu lado para abraçá-lo. Dessa vez, quem começou a chorar fui eu. Me lembrei da última vez que jantei com toda a minha família unida. Papai, mamãe e eu. Naquele momento, eu _senti_ um pouco do que Jesse estava sentindo. Mas nada se comparava 10 anos á 150. E então, percebi o que era certo a fazer.

-Eu vou com você – falei em meio os meus soluços. Olhando para Jesse, notei uma lágrima rolar pela sua bochecha enquanto me olhava. Era o que eu menos queria: chorar em um lugar badalado pelos meus colegas, fazer Jesse chorar e me fazer prometer uma coisa que eu não sabia se seria capaz de cumprir -. E-Eu juro. Me desculpe. – falei secando as minhas lágrimas. Depois, Jesse me segurou como se fosse uma criança pequena abraçando a sua mãe com medo de uma cena de um filme de terror. Abrecei ele e sequei as suas lágrimas. Por uma parte, eu entedia o que ele estava sentindo.

-Obrigado – falou se recuperando do momento de fraqueza que o atingiu minutos antes. Na verdade, eu não me importava que ele se abraçasse em mim e chorasse. Embora fosse difícil segurar as lágrimas enquanto ele fez isso -. Me desculpe. Não deveria ter chorado.

Essa última frase "não deveria ter chorado" me soava como uma criança. Nunca tinha visto Jesse chorar, muito menos se comportar daquele jeito. Mas eu acho que esse negócio de família meche muito com ele.

-O que é isso, Jesse – respondi -. Não me incomoda. Venha, vamos lá para casa que eu te explico melhor essa coisa de deslocamento temporal – Levantei e estendi a mão para Jesse -. Venha.

Pela primeira vez, notei um ar malicioso no olhar de Jesse. Eu _nunca_ tinha o visto fazer uma cara como aquela. Eu podia _ver _a malícia que se passava nos seus pensamentos depois de dizer aquela frase. Não pude evitar a minha ruborização repentina, como naquela hora que padre D. havia perguntado a mim se eu havia dormido na casa de Jesse. Olhei para Jesse seriamente e falei.

-Pára. Nós vamos para minha casa para eu te _explicar_ a parada do deslocamento. Não para fazer qualquer outra coisa que você está pensando. – falei, mesmo sabendo que, para Jesse, tudo que acontece do pescoço para baixo fica para depois do casamento. Mas eu acho que estava convivendo demais com Adam e Cee Cee.

-Eu não falei nada. – disse Jesse fazendo uma cara inocente ao olhar para mim.

Droga. Odiava quando ele me olhava desse jeito. Mas era bom.

Jesse se levantou, pegou os livros e a minha mochila – que ele fazia questão de levar sempre que saiamos – e pagamos a conta. Ao entrar no carro, Jesse me surpreendeu com uma pergunta.

-Suzannah, eu sei um pouco sobre o deslocamento temporal. Mas uma coisa que eu não sei se entendi bem... É necessário ter algum objeto que nos leve para o lugar desejado?

Era verdade.

E deveríamos estar no local desejado ao fazer o deslocamento. Ou seja, deveríamos encontrar a casa de Jesse. Jesse deve ter percebido a minha cara de preocupação e perguntou.

-Está tudo bem, _hermosa_?

-Jesse... – respondi debilmente – Devemos além de ter o objeto que nos leve a época, devemos estar no local.

-Quer dizer – falou Jesse pausadamente -, que devemos estar no lugar que foi a minha casa? Se quisermos estar lá?

Concordei com a cabeça. E sabia que iria dar um trabalhão. Entrei no carro no banco do carona, Jesse entrou e largou as coisas no banco de trás.

Jesse verbalizou – como ele sempre faz – o que eu quis dizer.

-Isso vai dar muito trabalho.

Olhei para Jesse. Esperava que ele finalmente dissesse como ele fazia para "ler os meus pensamentos". Mas ao invés de perguntar a ele, respondi balançando a cabeça.

-Mas, Jesse. Onde você morava? Quero dizer, a sua casa era aonde?

Jesse ligou o carro e fomos para a minha casa. Ele não me respondeu. Pelo contrário, me fez uma pergunta.

-E em quanto tempo é seguro fazer um desses deslocamentos? – olhei para ele fiquei sem reação. Não. A pergunta _não_ havia me chocado. Mas era porque eu não sabia a resposta. Infelizmente, me lembrei de que teria de perguntar isso ao Dr. Slaski. E para perguntar ao Dr.Slaski, eu deveria voltar para a casa de Paul. Droga. Por que eu

Não tinha pedido o telefone para o enfermeiro?

-Eu não sei. – falei para Jesse. Estávamos virando a esquina para minha casa. O lugar que Jesse havia ficado assombrando por 150 anos. Jesse notou que uma expressão de preocupação havia tomado conta do meu rosto.

-O que foi, _hermosa_? – falou pacientemente. Não parecia com o mesmo que havia me abraçado no Cluch Café e chorado silenciosamente por poucos segundos.

-Nada, Jesse – falei tentando ser bem delicada.-. Eu sei que o tempo para enquanto nós voltamos ao passado... Mas... – hesitei, mas por pouco tempo – Onde era a sua casa?

Jesse me olhou cansado. Parecia que não dava a mínima importância para o que eu tinha dito. Será que Paul não ameaçava mais Jesse? Não. Eles se odeiam _além_ da morte. Jesse me olhava esperando eu sair do carro e abrir o portão para entrarmos no pátio.

-Suzannah, por favor. Pode abrir o portão? – olhei para ele e falei.

-Se você me falar depois...

-Tá, ótimo. Eu falo. Pode abrir? – Jesse ás veses parecia ser um pouco grosseiro. Mas sem querer.

Abri o portão e Jesse fez sinal para eu entrar no carro. Entrei e esperei a resposta.

-A minha fazenda – disse -, fica bem ao sul de Carmel. Ou ao menos _ficava_.

Ficava. Jesse estava insinuando que a sua casa pode ter sido demolida? E se fosse verdade? Mas eu até achava tentador, simplesmente por que seria muito melhor aparecer no portão da fazenda do que surgir do nada no meio da sala de jantar, com toda a família reunida.

Descemos do carro. Entrei na casa e mais uma vez – como de costume -, ninguém veio me cumprimentar. Menos Max, que sempre vem balançando o rabo. Belo cão de guarda. Andy notou a nossa presença e parou de lavar a louça para vir cumprimentar Jesse.

-Jesse! – falou Andy numa voz amigável – Que bom te ver aqui! Tudo bem com você?

Ótimo. Andy sequer tinha _notado_ a minha presença.

-Sr. Ackerman – cumprimentou Jesse respeitavelmente – Muito bem, e você?

-Ótimo. – agora sim, Andy estava olhando para mim – E você, Suze? Como foi a aula?

-Boa. – falei retribuindo o momento que Andy me ignorou – Nós vamos... Ah... Eu vou falar com Jesse em particular, certo, Andy? – falei tentando ser o mais natural possível e sem insinuar nada.

-Tudo bem. – falou Andy. Subimos as escadas e encontramos Brad saindo da sua toca obscura e fedorenta. Eu realmente, queria matar ele, mas deixaria isso para depois.

-Nossa! – falou Brad com uma voz insuportável – Usem camisinha, certo, Jesse?

Meu Deus. Eu _juro_ que mato Brad ainda hoje. Espere só Jesse voltar para casa. Fuzilei Brad com o olhar. Nem me arrisquei a olhar para Jesse. Brad iria se ver comigo depois.

Entramos no quarto e percebi que a expressão de Jesse era assustada. Talvez, fosse a primeira vez que ele escutasse a palavra "camisinha" com outro sentido. Tentei não ruborizar.

-Então – falei largando a mochila no chão -. Vamos falar sobre o deslocamento.

Jesse me olhou com vontade de fazer uma pergunta. Eu sabia _qual_ pergunta era. Mas não ousaria responder sem ter um ataque de vergonha.

-Certo. – falou sentando no seu lugar favorito: o banco da janela! – Me explique _tudo_ o que sabe sobre o deslocamento.

Comecei a falar. Como se clicassem no botão "exibir informações". Não parava mais. Quando finalmente terminei, Jesse explodiu a rir.

-Tá legal – falei chateada com o comportamento de Jesse. Será que o fato do ter virado humano havia mexido na capacidade mental de Jesse? – Do que está rindo?

Parar de rir naquele momento, para Jesse, seria impossível. Parecia que ele tinha escutado "a piada do século". Quando se recuperou, me olhou secando as lágrimas de tanto rir.

-Desculpe, Suzannah. Mas é quase _impossível_ entender o que você fala assim. Você fala muito rápido!

Sim, eu sabia. Ele já havia me dito isso quando era fantasma. Mas é uma coisa que eu não posso controlar. Simplesmente as coisas vão saindo como bolhas. E as veses eu ate me arrependo de falar tanta asneira assim.

-Tá legal – comecei a achar que eu tinha certeza sobre a capacidade mental de Jesse ter diminuído quando ele virou humano -. Mas você entendeu, pelo menos?

-Sim. – falou indicando para eu sentar do seu lado no banco – Mas parece meio difícil fazer.

-Não muito – disse tentando parecer otimista -. Só precisamos ter alguma coisa da sua casa da época que queremos voltar e estar no lugar desejado.

Sim. Isso _era_ difícil. Mas se ele estivesse realmente disposto a fazer.

-Eu continuo pensando que isso é complicado.

-Ai, tá bom. – Jesse estava sendo realista _demais_ - É difícil _sim_. Mas não impossível. E você tem alguma coisa da sua casa da época que devemos voltar?

Jesse ficou um minuto em silêncio. A resposta certamente seria _não_.

-Eu... Tenho uma chave – falou Jesse, como se descobrisse a cura para o câncer -. Acho que é a chave do galpão. Serve?

-Claro – respondi. Mas era estranho um cara carregar a chave do galpão quando fosse viajar, e, misteriosamente, morresse -. Qualquer coisa que seja da época que possa nos levar até lá.

-Eu vou trazer amanhã. Mas mesmo assim devemos estar no lugar da casa, não é mesmo?

-Jesse... – falei tentando me posicionar – Você não acha melhor estarmos em um lugar próximo a sua casa, ao invés de estarmos na sua casa?

-É mesmo. Seria melhor sim. Senão, eles levarão um choque muito grande, não é mesmo?

-Sim. – finalmente tinha feito Jesse entender uma das minhas preocupações -. Mas um problema é: devemos estar perto do local que era a sua casa para podermos nos transportar.

Ficamos em silêncio. Realmente. Seria difícil convencer mamãe me deixar viajar com Jesse.

-Eu dou um jeito – falou Jesse em um tom totalmente confiante. Ele me olhou com um ar de suspense. Eu gostaria de ler os pensamentos de Jesse de vez enquando...

-Jesse – falei preocupada -, no que você está pensando?

-Não se preocupe,_ hermosa_. – Jesse estava com um olhar fixado ao longe. Por um momento senti medo. Mas, com Jesse, eu não temia nada, Ele é o meu porto seguro - Eu tenho uma ótima idéia...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Jesse estava meio estranho. Ele não quis me contar o que se passava na sua cabeça. Mas eu tinha boas esperanças. Afinal, Jesse é um gênio – não é só por ser meu namorado. Mas ele é muito mais que perfeito. -, e eu confio totalmente nele.

Ficamos alguns minutos nos encarando. Eu já tinha desistido de manipular Jesse a me contar a sua "idéia genial". Fiquei olhando os seus olhos castanhos escuros. Pela primeira vez, não me senti intimidada pelo seu olhar.

-Suzannah – falou Jesse -, por que deixar para amanhã se podemos fazer _hoje_?

O quê? O que Jesse queria dizer com isso? Não. Eu tinha um mau pressentimento. O olhar, as palavras... Jesse estava pensando em me levar ao passado.

O melhor a se fazer nessas situações é bancar a tonta.

-O quê, Jesse?

-Escute, _hermosa_. - falou passando a mão no meu rosto – Eu vou para o meu apartamento e busco a chave. Vamos a uma loja e compramos uma roupa adequada para 150 anos atrás. E então, vamos ao local que era a minha casa.

Ele pirou. Pirou de vez.

O que ele acha? Que nós vamos sair sem dar satisfações à mamãe e Andy, numa boa, vamos para o sul de Carmel, vestidos ridiculamente estranhos?

É. Ele pirou. Mas eu não poderia falar isso para ele. Eu _amo_ e _respeito_ ele. Suspirei e olhei Jesse.

-Ah, Jesse. – falei - Você está muito ansioso, não é?

Ele não precisava responder. Levantou e ficou de pé na minha frente.

-Por favor, Suzannah. Vamos agora.Você mesma disse que o tempo para aqui e ninguém vai sentir a nossa falta. Garanto que vai dar tudo certo.

Eu tinha que concordar. Balancei a cabeça.

-E as roupas? Onde vamos achar essas roupas?

Jesse me olhou e ficou pensativo. Depois de alguns segundos me respondeu.

-Eu sei de uma loja perto do Museu. – falou e pegou a chave do carro – Tente convencer Andy de deixar você ir comigo e eu te levo na loja depois.

-Tá. – falei um pouco impaciente – Eu vou com você. Eu falo com Andy agora.

Levantei e desci as escadas. Jesse me seguiu. Andy estava na cozinha fazendo café.

-Jesse, Suze. - falou Andy surpreso – Eu ia chamar vocês agora mesmo. Querem um café?

-Não, muito obrigado, Sr. Ackerman. – falou Jesse – Acho que Suzannah quer falar com você.

-Ah, sim – falei -. Será que você deixaria eu ir... Ah... Ao parque com Jesse?

Ótimo. Ao _parque_. Que coisa idiota. Jesse me olhou com reprovação. Mas eu fingi não ter entendido e apenas sorri.

-Ao parque? Claro! – exclamou Andy, como se fosse a melhor coisa que tivesse escutado no dia – Pode ir.

-E no cinema depois. – queria garantir um bom tempo. Para desconfiarem menos.

-Claro. Bom passeio.

Não ousei olhar para Jesse. Ouvi uns passos descendo as escadas e tratei de me apressar.

-Bom, então, está tudo certo. Tchau Andy. – falei puxando Jesse pelo braço.

-Adeus, Sr. Ackerman.

Entramos no carro e saímos. Chegando perto do Museu, comecei a olhar as lojas que havia ali perto, tentando adivinhar qual seria a loja. Jesse estacionou o carro e, cavalheiramente, saiu do carro e abriu a minha porta. Agradeci e Jesse me abraçou pela cintura. Fomos andando até acharmos a loja que Jesse tinha me falado.

-É aqui. – falou – Esses dias eu estava voltando do horário de almoço e vi um vestido lindo. Pensei em você...

-Oh, que romântico. – dei um beijo em Jesse – Então me mostre o vestido que viu, eu confio no seu excelente bom gosto. – falei a verdade. Ele tinha um gosto excepcional.

Entramos na loja e Jesse me mostrou o vestido. Era lindo. Branco e um tom café. Realmente, Jesse deve ser o homem com o melhor bom gosto do mundo. Compramos o vestido e entramos no carro.

-E você? – falei colocando o pacote com o vestido cuidadosamente no meu colo – Com que roupa você vai?

-Com a roupa que passei 150 da minha vida-morte.

Fomos ao apartamento de Jesse. É pequeno – organizado, limpo... – mas legal. Eu ainda não tinha ido na casa dele. Jesse entrou e me mostrou onde eram as peças da casa. Ofereceu o seu quarto para eu trocar de roupa. Fui e me troquei. Fiquei linda, parecia que tinha sido feito para mim. Valeu, Jesse! Eu estava com o vestido – branco e café claro, que tinha a saia meio balão. Totalmente 1850 – e uma bota preta de cano curto e salto baixo. Só precisava fazer uma trança e estaria nos padrões da época.

O quarto de Jesse era bem arrumado. Tinha um banheiro limpo e cheiroso, e ao lado da janela, estava a cama, era de casal e estava impecavelmente estendida com um edredom verde-musgo claro. Um criado-mudo de madeira ao lado com um abajur. O armário, uma escrivaninha, umas prateleiras acima com muitos livros, uma televisão e um rádio. Tinha um espaço reservado ao futuro computador de Jesse. Resolvi me apressar, afinal, Jesse estava me esperando para usar o quarto.

Saí do quarto e Jesse estava sentado na sala. Ficou sem reação. Se levantou e falou a mim.

-_Hermosa_, não imaginei que ficaria tão perfeito.

-Ah, obrigada. Adorei o presente. – falei meio encabulada.

-Vou me vestir, senhorita. Me espera?

-Claro. – dessa vez eu tinha certeza que ninguém iria achar que eu era uma dama-da-noite. Jesse entrou no quarto e se vestiu. Quando saiu, e quando eu o vi vestido com aquela roupa, eu me lembrei de tudo que vivera com ele quando ele era um fantasma.

-Certo, agora, deixe-me ver onde eu pus a chave. – falou Jesse abrindo as gavetas de um armário na sala – Achei. Vamos?

-Vamos. – de repente, senti uma força interior que me impulsionou, não estava mais tão insegura de fazer esse deslocamento. Estava achando até legal.

-Quer tomar um café antes? – perguntou Jesse indo em direção a cozinha.

-Sim, por favor.

Jesse arrumou a mesa da cozinha e serviu um café delicioso para nós dois. Ok, era café com pão e manteiga, simples. Mas o mais agradável era a companhia.

Quando terminamos o café, fiz questão de lavar a louça. Secamos e guardamos. Jesse abriu a porta do apartamento e saímos.

Jesse me levou até onde era a sua fazenda. Não era muito longe. Ficava uns 15 km. da escola. A construção da casa estava firme. O campo estava alto, sujo e cheio de ervas daninhas. Fiquei imaginando que ele deveria ser bem mais bonito quando Jesse estava vivo. Vi que Jesse havia ficado estaqueado quando viu a casa. Realmente, a casa era bem grande. Uma pena o terreno estar abandonado. Descemos do carro.

-Vamos? – perguntei a Jesse.

-Acho melhor ficarmos longe da casa.

-É verdade. – Jesse me pegou pela mão e andamos em direção a uma floresta de pinheiros que ficava ao lado da casa. Jesse pegou as chaves e pôs sobre a minha mão e segurou.

-Como agente faz isso? – falou segurando a minha mão.

-É só fechar os olhos, - fechei os meus – e imaginar este lugar 150 anos atrás.

-Só isso?

-É.

Silêncio. Comecei a imaginar. As únicas coisas que se podia ouvir era o som do vento entre as folhas dos pinheiros. Estava nublado, o que havia tornado uma atmosfera meio sombria. Nada de carros, nada de telefones, nada de CD's. Nada.

Foi aí que o silêncio se tornou ensurdecedor. Sentia apenas as mãos macias e quentes de Jesse. Arrisquei abrir os olhos. Estava tudo igual. Jesse abriu os olhos também. Me olhou com um ar interrogativo. Ainda segurando a mão dele, andei alguns metros e percebi.

Havia funcionado.

-Jesse, seja bem vindo á 1850. – falei abraçando-o.

-Funcionou? Só isso? – Jesse estava pasmo – Que legal.

-Vamos a sua casa? – soltei-me de Jesse. Mas não obtive muito sucesso. Ele estava me abraçando pela cintura, ou seja, ainda estava "abraçada" a ele.

-Vamos. – e me beijou – Você é um gênio, Suzannah.

"Eu sei. É chato ser gostosa, sabe?" pensei.

Andamos em direção a casa, agora, o campo era verde, limpo, e totalmente nivelado. Realmente, Jesse sabia cuidar de uma fazenda muito bem.

Jesse me levou até a porteira da fazenda. Abriu e foi entrando, eu fui junto com ele. Estava um pouco apreensiva sobre a minha imagem. Será que iriam gostar de mim? E se quisessem conhecer os meus pais? Será que eu deveria contar a verdade?

Jesse percebeu que eu estava um pouco apreensiva e tentou ma acalmar.

-Eles são legais. As minhas irmãs irão gostar muito de você.

-Você acha? – perguntei assustada – E se não gostarem?

-Vão gostar sim, Suzannah. – falou firmemente. Estávamos bem próximos a porta. Jesse olhou para mim e perguntou.

-Como eu estou?

Olhei e dei uma risadinha.

-Para um cara que desapareceu por meses e surge do nada... Está ótimo.

Jesse sorriu. Bateu a porta.

Demoraram para abrir. A casa era muito bonita. Era branca, toda de madeira. Deveria ser legal viver naquela época. Não. Eu _não_ estava interessada em viver naquela época. Só achei _interessante_. Mas, talvez... Se Jesse quisesse viver nessa época, talvez eu não me importasse. Por outro lado... Deve ser meio chato. Principalmente em dias chuvosos.

Ouvi passos vindos de dentro da casa. Olhei para Jesse, ele estava tão assustado quanto eu.

Só pude respirar fundo.

Uma moça de cabelos castanhos escuros atendeu a porta. Ela deveria ter mais ou menos a minha idade. Ela abriu a porta e quando reconheceu Jesse, começou a gritar. Não sei bem se era de felicidade ou de medo. Vai saber.

-Mercedes! Sou eu, _Jesse_.

Aquelas palavras pareciam soar como navalhas para a pobre garota. Começou a gritar mais ainda. Foi então que uma outra garota – mais velha – Apareceu, após ouvir os berros de Mercedes. Ela ficou parada, encarando Jesse. Eu olhei para Jesse. As outras irmãs de Jesse apareceram também e ficaram estáticas.

-Jesse? – falou a outra garota. Mercedes tinha saído correndo – É você?

Jesse sorriu.

-Sou eu mesmo, Josefina. – falou Jesse tranquilamente - E esta é Suzannah. Onde está o resto do pessoal?

A tal de Josefina parecia que não estava nos escutando. Jesse sacudiu os ombros dela e falou alguma coisa em espanhol que a fez "voltar".

-Jesse! – começou a gritar – É você mesmo! Eu não acredito! Você está bem? Quem é ela? Papai! Mamãe! Venham! Jesse está _vivo_!

-Calma, Josefina. – falou Jesse tranquilamente. Eu já tinha tapado os meus ouvidos com aquele ataque histérico – Eu estou bem, só preciso falar com vocês.

Josefina era alta, - alta demais para uma garota do século XIX – tinha os olhos castanhos, cabelos meio mel e ondulados. E parecia que não estava acreditando que Jesse estava vivo, ali na frente dela.

-Eu... Eu... Vou chamar a Marta. Ela não vai acreditar! Entre, por favor. E quem é a moça, Jesse?

-Esta é Suzannah, eu apresento ela melhor quando estiverem todos juntos. – Jesse falou me abraçando.

-Ah, sim. Está certo. Marta! Venha até aqui. – falou Josefina correndo em direção a escada.

-Essa é a sua irmã... – perguntei a Jesse.

-Mais velha. – falou – Ela é legal. Aquela outra era Mercedes, a mais nova.

-Ah... – falei para Jesse. Depois, me virei para Josefina e perguntei – A Mercedes vai ficar bem?

-Sim, eu acho que sim. Oi, meu nome é Josefina. Desculpe, me esqueci da apresentação... – falou toda envergonhada.

-Meu nome é Suzannah – falei e vi uma moça descendo as escadas. Era a tal da Marta. As outras a seguiam cochicharam alguma coisa para Marta. Quando ela viu Jesse, parou de descer as escadas e disse.

-Jesse? Não acredito! É você mesmo? Onde você estava? – ela desceu as escadas correndo e abraçou Jesse. Legal. Eu _não_ existia ali.

-Marta – falou Jesse abraçando a sua irmã – Sou eu mesmo. Estou bem, e você?

Marta começou a chorar. Ela era bem bonita, olhos verdes escuros e cabelos castanhos escuros, cheios de cachos. Mas não era nem um pouco bonita quando chorava.

-Onde você estava, Jesse? – fungou – O que fizeram com você?

Josefina me olhou e sorriu, de repente, Mercedes entra novamente na sala com um copo de água e uma mulher – que parecia ser a mãe de Jesse -. A mulher olhou para Jesse e começou a chorar também. Legal. Só eu e Josefina não estávamos chorando.

-Eu estou bem agora. É isso o que importa. – falou Jesse olhando para a mulher – Explico melhor depois. Mamãe. – sorriu para ela – Que saudades! Onde está papai?

A mulher enxugou os olhos e sorriu.

-Ele está fora. Jesse... – e andou em direção a Jesse, o abraçou e começou a chorar. Mercedes e as outras estavam imóveis, em estado de choque, Mercedes, sentada na poltrona olhando para Jesse. A mulher então notou a minha presença.

-E essa moça? Quem é? – perguntou a Jesse. Eu abri a minha boca para me apresentar e Josefina falou mais rápido que eu.

-Essa é a Suzannah. Jesse está cheio de mistérios sobre ela. – falou dando umas risadinhas.

Fiquei olhando para ela. Jesse olhou para mim e falou.

-Esta é Suzannah Simon. Ela é a _minha namorada_. – falou olhando para mim, eu sorri e confirmei com a cabeça.

-Onde a conheceu, Jesse? – perguntou

Olhei aflita para Jesse. Ele passou a mão no seu cabelo e falou alguma coisa em espanhol. Fiquei mais aflita ainda. Porque escolhi francês e não espanhol? Agora eu só podia olhar para Jesse e esperar uma resposta em inglês.

Mas deve ter sido alguma coisa boa, pois as irmãs e a mãe de Jesse sorriram.

-Conto para vocês depois. – falou me olhando significativamente – Eu... Posso fazer um lanche?

O que será que Jesse disse, então? Fiquei esperando ele falar alguma coisa para mim.

-Claro. – respondeu Mercedes. Ela estava _falando_! – Mas Sarah está fazendo a janta.

A mãe de Jesse olhou para Mercedes e falou.

-Pode. E se você, Suzannah, quiser comer algo também, fique á vontade.

-Obrigada, senhora... Senhora de Silva. – sorri.

Segui Jesse, que me levava pela mão. Olhei para ele e falei.

-O que você disse ali na sala que elas sorriram? – estava um pouco impaciente.

-Nada. Te falo depois. – disse Jesse sorrindo.

-Depois quando? – entramos na cozinha. Era enorme. Uma mesa no centro da cozinha estava cheia de pães, bolos e comida caseira. Quando Jesse entrou, a moça olhou para ele e sorriu.

-Hector. Você aqui? – Hector? Ah, sim. Ela não deveria ser íntima, ou então era a cozinheira da família – Que saudades que eu senti de você...

-Sarah. Tudo bem com você?

Não tinha gostado nem um pouco dessa Sarah. O jeito que ela recebeu Jesse, o _meu Jesse_...

-Tudo. Homessa, por onde você andava? Você simplesmente desapareceu! Depois daquele problema com seu casamento...

-É uma longa história. Vou contar tudo mais tarde. Ah, sim. Esta é Suzannah, minha namorada.

Oh, era _tão_ lindo Jesse estar me apresentando a todos como a sua _namorada_.

-Olá, Sarah. Como vai? – fui cumprimentá-la, mas ela chegou e me abraçou fortemente, quase me sufocando.

-Tudo bem, Suzannah? Cuide bem do Hector para mim, ok?

Tentei me desvencilhar do abraço assassino de Sarah. Mas não tive muito sucesso na minha tentativa fracassada. Ela parou depois que percebeu que eu estava virando purê.

-Oh, me desculpe. Não fiz por querer. – falou envergonhada.

-Não, - respirei fundo – não precisa se preocupar. E pode deixar, eu vou cuidar bem dele sim. – falei abraçando Jesse.

-Certo. – falou Sarah – Querem fazer um lanche? Eu vou arrumar a mesa.

-Sim, por favor, Sarah. – falou Jesse arrumando a sua camisa.

Olhei para Jesse e repeti a pergunta que tinha feito antes de chegar a cozinha.

-Quando vai me contar?

Jesse me olhou e riu.

-Eu disse que você era a garota dos meus sonhos.

Oh, que lindo! Meu coração ia sair pela boca. Não. Não dava mais para sair por ali, porque Jesse estava me beijando. Eu nem precisava dizer que tinha amado o que ele disse para a sua mãe e suas irmãs.

Pena que fomos interrompidos por Sarah, que tinha vindo buscar o bolo. Vi o rosto de Sarah ficar vermelho. O meu também deve ter ficado. Jesse me soltou delicadamente quando viu que Sarah havia entrado. Fomos para a sala de jantar. Era maior que a cozinha. Sentei do lado de Jesse e começamos a lanchar.

Mercedes entrou na sala, seguida pelas outras irmãs. Elas deram umas risadinhas e Marta falou.

-Jesse, papai está chegando. - falou sorrindo - Venham.

Jesse e eu nos levantamos e andamos até a sala. O Senhor de Silva bateu à porta e a mãe de Jesse atendeu.

-Boa Noite, querido. – falou a Sra. de Silva – Como foi o seu dia hoje?

-Foi bom. – respondeu – E o seu? Onde estão as garotas?

-O meu também foi bom. Garotas, por favor...

As outras irmãs de Jesse foram para a sala também. Josefina puxou Jesse e cochichou alguma coisa para ele.

-Papai! – responderam em coro. Elas rodearam o Senhor de Silva cumprimentaram.

-Papai, - Marta falou – temos uma excelente novidade para o senhor...

-O que seria? – falou o Senhor de Silva curioso.

Jesse falou rápido para mim.

-Eu vou ali, quando Josefina der um sinal. Eu vou ali, cumprimento o meu pai e quando eu falar que eu preciso apresentar alguém, você vem, certo?

Concordei com a cabeça. Ouvi uma das garotas pigarrear. Deveria ser o sinal. Jesse andou até o seu pai.

-Filho... – Senhor de Silva deve ter começado a chorar. Por que depois disso, surgiu um enorme silêncio.

-Pai, - falou Jesse – está tudo bem comigo...

Ele fez as mesmas perguntas que todas as outras pessoas fizeram, e Jesse foi respondendo uma a uma. Depois de um curto interrogatório, Jesse falou que precisava apresentar alguém. Era a minha vez de aparecer.

Andei para a sala. Todos me olhavam ansiosos. Fiquei ao lado de Jesse. Então, ele me apresentou.

-Pai, esta é Suzannah Simon. Ela é a minha namorada. Vou contar como eu conheci ela. Mas esta vai ser uma longa história.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sentamos na mesa de jantar. A mesa era farta, Jesse e eu estávamos sentados ao lado do Sr. de Silva. Jesse estava contando como nós tínhamos nos conhecido. Foi estranho. Todos ouviam, entendiam e lidavam naturalmente com a história de Jesse e eu sermos mediadores. Sim, depois fiquei sabendo que as irmãs de Jesse e a mãe dele também tinham esse "dom" – como padre Dominic costuma chamar -. O Sr. de Silva entendia tudo perfeitamente sobre a história de deslocamento. Mas, parecia que ele não tinha gostado muito de mim. Não sei por que, mas eu achei que ele não tinha ido muito com a minha cara. Acho que ele preferia a tal da Maria de Silva – ai que ódio -. Mas não. Ele iria mudar a idéia sobre mim. E seria para melhor.

Terminamos a janta e nos sentamos nos imensos sofás da sala de estar. Falei aflita para Jesse, o lembrando que deveríamos fingir que iríamos para "casa".

-Jesse! – falei baixinho – Temos que "ir para casa".

-Sim... - falou ele triste.

Alguém bateu a porta. Nos entreolhamos e Sarah abriu a porta. Todos olhavam apreensivos para Sarah. Sarah sorriu educadamente e disse.

-A senhorita Maria de Silva.

Droga.

Maria de Silva. A prima psicopata de Jesse. A conheci antes como fantasma. Ela havia ameaçado a mim de morte se eu não mandasse parar com uma escavação nos fundos da minha casa. Ela era a ex-namorada de Jesse, que casaria por dinheiro, para unir as terras e se tornarem a família com a maior quantidade de terras. Mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Jesse deu – ou ia dar – um pé no traseiro de Maria de Silva, dizendo que não estava mais apaixonado e que não se casaria com ela de jeito nenhum. Mas não foi bem assim que a história terminou. Maria de Silva estava apaixonada por um cara chamado Félix Diego. E, quando ela ficou sabendo que Jesse viria até a cidade para acabar o casamento com ela, ela mandou o sujo Félix Diego matar Jesse – no meu quarto -, enterrar o corpo dele no quintal, coisas assim. Mas isso foi há 150 anos atrás.

Mas, recentemente, Félix Diego morreu quando foi matar Jesse. Na verdade, ele ia se casar com Maria de Silva e ambos teriam 11 filhos tão imprestáveis quanto os seus pais. Mas, um psicopata do século XXI, Paul Slater, loucamente apaixonado por _mim_, louco de ciúmes de _Jesse_, resolve usar o deslocamento temporal para voltar ao passado e impedir Félix Diego de matar Jesse. Para eu _nunca_ conhecer Jesse e me apaixonar por ele – ai, que nojo. Sério. Eu me mataria. Qualquer coisa menos _Slater_ -. Mas eu voltei junto com Paul, para impedir Paul de impedir Félix Diego de não matar Jesse. E no meio dessa loucura toda, Félix Diego morreu queimado no galpão que existia atrás da minha casa há 150 anos.

Ou seja, Maria de Silva não tinha _ninguém_ para se casar. Ficou encalhada, solteirona, para titia. Porque _eu_ estava com Jesse no século XXI, e Félix Diego era pó.

Mas agora ela voltou, e vai tentar fazer alguma loucura contra mim e Jesse. Talvez tente usar a faca dela _de novo_.

Olhei aflita para Jesse. Ele me abraçou.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, _mi hermosa_. – falou baixinho no meu ouvido – Ela não vai tentar fazer _nada_ contra você.

Não gostava disso. Não, a sensação de ouvir Jesse falar aquelas palavras no meu ouvido era a melhor coisa do mundo. Mas o problema era que ele já tinha feito uma promessa como essa antes e eu acabei sendo exorcizada para salvar ele. Tudo _por amor_.

Abracei Jesse. Nem olhei para a porta. De repente, a minha ficha caiu.

Tudo que ela tinha tentado fazer contra mim foi no século XXI. Ela ainda não_ morreu_. Ela não se lembra de _nada_ que ela tentou fazer contra mim. Porque estávamos no século XIX.

Mas não seria isso que iria me acalmar.

-Maria. – o Senhor de Silva falou – Não são horas de fazer visitas.

Maria ficou parada na frente da porta, pasma com o que via. Jesse. Estava ali. Claro. A minha outra ficha caiu agora. Ela ia se casar com ele. Mas ele "morreu" no meio do caminho. Mas ela sabia que ele não tinha exatamente "morrido". Ela tentaria _sim_ alguma coisa contra mim.

Ela não falou nada, apenas ficou olhando para mim e para Jesse. Depois de se "recuperar" do choque, ela pediu perdão ao Sr. de Silva.

-Me perdoe, tio. – falou completamente confusa. Eu podia ver na cara dela, ela pensava "Como? _Como_ ele sobreviveu? Como ele está aqui? Quem é essa aí que está abraçada com ele? Quem ela _pensa_ que é? Jesse é _meu_ noivo! Ela vai ver só." – Fico contente em ver que Jesse está vivo. – falou friamente – Olá, Jesse.

Jesse olhou para ela e disse um oi sem graça.

-Oi.

-E quem é a sua "amiga"? – falou ela com cara de nojo.

-Não é amiga! É a namorada de Jesse! – exclamou Josefina. Isso! Droga! Porque não dizia também que nós tínhamos vindo do futuro? Que contasse tudo de uma vez. Dane-se!

-Namorada? - perguntou com uma voz esganiçada – Pensei que eu fosse a sua noiva, Hector.

-Você foi. – falou Jesse sem olhar nos olhos dela – Mas, que tipo de noiva manda o amante matar o noivo na véspera do "casamento" que _nunca_ iria acontecer?

Jesse. Esse é o nome do _meu herói_.

Maria ficou totalmente sem ação. Todos olharam para Jesse. Ele não tinha contado essa parte da história.

-Jesse, - perguntou a Senhora de Silva – O que você está falando?

-Vocês ouviram – falei – Eu vi _tudo_. Eu estava junto quando tentaram matar Jesse.

Droga. Era melhor eu ter ficado quieta. Agora _todo mundo_ havia notado a minha presença.

Essa entraria para a lista das burradas de Suze Simon.

Maria me fuzilou com o olhar. Eu abracei o braço de Jesse com mais força. Ele passou a mão nos meus cabelos.

-Garota, - falou Maria de Silva naquela voz enjoada – eu conheço _você_?

-Suzannah Simon. O prazer é _todo _seu. – falei sem um pingo de boa educação.

-Escute aqui, _Suzannah _– Maria chegou mais perto de mim. Afundei no sofá -. Não sei de onde você acha que pode falar nesse tom comigo...

-Quer que eu fale _nesse tom_? – imitei perfeitamente a voz dela. Mercedes deu uma risadinha, que foi abruptamente interrompida por um olhar torto de Maria.

-Escute aqui, garota...

-Suzannah. – interrompi com a minha voz em um tom totalmente irritante.

-Dane-se. Falo com você do jeito que eu quiser.

-Não na _minha_ casa. - falou Sr. de Silva se levantando e abrindo a porta da frente -. Se você veio até aqui para fazer uma visita fora de hora e, discutir com a minha visita, faça o favor de se retirar.

Wow! Valeu, Senhor de Silva!

Mas espere aí... Ele me chamou de _visita_. Droga. Ele ainda não tinha mudado a opinião sobre mim.

Jesse ficou de pé, e apontou a porta para Maria com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

-Você vai se ver comigo, garota. – falou Maria em um tom ameaçador. Me arrepiei. Sério.

E saiu sem olhar para trás. Me levantei e abracei Jesse.

-Vamos? –perguntei.

-Vamos...

Na minha última viagem no tempo com Paul, eu havia descoberto que o tempo parava enquanto você estava em outro tempo, então sugeri ao Jesse que nós ficássemos na estalagem da "minha casa" até que nós terminássemos a visita. Por que não tinha sentido em fazer dezenas de viagens no tempo quando você pode fazer só uma, não é mesmo?

Jesse então me disse que poderíamos ir para a estalagem na charrete dele, e então eu descobri o porquê ele gostava tanto daquele carro – a Mercedes grafite com os vidros levemente fume -, a charrete era exatamente no mesmo tom de grafite, até os cavalos eram grafite! Será que tinha cinto de segurança? Será que _existiam_ cintos de segurança em 1850?

Acho que não...

O impressionante é que lembrava _mesmo_ o símbolo da Mercedes gravado nos cavalos. As coisas eram realmente muito estranhas em 1850... Será que a família de Jesse não foi a inventora da Mercedes? Até faz sentido... A irmã dele se chamava Mercedes...

Estranho...

Entramos na charrete. Será que o Jesse sabia mesmo dirigir uma coisa estranha dessas? Ele poderia me ensinar... Pegamos a estrada – de terra, com bastante poeira. Coitado do meu vestido... Ele era branco com café. Agora ele é Café-com-café. - em direção a minha casa, quero dizer, a estalagem.

Chegando lá, Jesse bateu na porta da estalagem e a mesma mulher louca de vestido balão que havia me expulsado da casa menos de um mês atrás abriu a porta. Ela me olhou e gritou:

-Ah! Você denovo?!Já te disse para não por os pés aqui! – e então, ela ergueu uma vassoura, muito assustadora, devo dizer. A vassoura era de palha, tipo as que as bruxas naquelas histórias que os adultos contam para as crianças usam. Eu não duvidaria que ela fosse uma bruxa.

Me escondi atrás do Jesse. Ele ficou imóvel e perguntou assustado.

-Vocês já se conhecem? – Jesse usou o seu usual tom de voz confuso.

-Você é aquela dama da noite que esteve aqui um mês atrás! – disse a senhora O'Neill. Mais do que nunca ela parecia prestes a me dar uma vassourada.

-Que história é essa de dama da noite? Suzannah, do que ela está falando? – Jesse já estava começando a passar de confuso para enraivecido. Acho que ele também iria me dar umas vassouradas. Sorte minha que só tinha uma vassoura.

-Eu posso explicar... – falei saindo de trás dele – Lembra daquela mulher, que eu tinha te dito que me expulsou?_ É ela_.

Jesse me olhou indiferente.

-Ela? – e ergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas, fazendo descaso.

Fiquei olhando para Jesse. Incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

-É. – não tinha como eu não dar uma resposta mais idiota que essa. É, espera. Tinha sim. A minha próxima resposta – Ela.

Jesse revirou os olhos. Depois começou a encarar senhora O'Neill. Ele não conseguia parar de a encarar. Até que a luz surgiu para o nosso amigo Jesse, e ele pediu dois quartos para uma noite. A senhora O'Neill não parava de _me_ encarar, com a vassoura na mão. Até que ela foi andando devagar para dentro de casa, baixando a vassoura lentamente sem tirar os olhos de mim. Pegou as duas chaves e entregou para Jesse e continuou me encarando. Só que dessa vez, ela estava sem a vassoura.

Me senti um pouco mais segura com isso.

Peguei uma chave com Jesse e entrei no quarto que a senhora O'Neill me indicou. Abri e me joguei na cama. Estava exausta. Jesse ficaria no quarto da frente, o que seria o meu quarto daqui uns 150 anos. O que eu estava era o quarto de Mestre, mas era bem mais diferente agora, quero dizer, limpo. Deitei e apaguei.

Acordei com o som de umas batidas na porta. Era cedo demais. Para começar, o sol nem tinha aparecido ainda. Eu deveria ter dormido umas 6 horas. Levantei com o corpo dolorido e fui abrir a porta. Era Jesse. Quem mais poderia ser? Senhora O'Neill e sua vassoura? Não. Ela deve estar voando a essa hora.

-Jesse? – falei segurando um bocejo do tamanho da Rússia – O que foi?

Jesse estava sorrindo. Apesar de ser uma bela paisagem a essa hora da manhã, eu odiava acordar com pessoas sorridentes, parecendo guias de turismo. Mesmo essa pessoa sorridente sendo Jesse e tendo os dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos.

-Bom dia, _hermosa_. – falou Jesse feliz – Dormiu bem?

-Eu ainda estou dormindo. – falei um pouco grosseira. Ah, qual é! Eu estava morta com essa parada de deslocamento.

-Oh, desculpe... Mas eu vim te chamar para tomar café da manhã. – falou passando a mão nos cabelos, parecendo constrangido. Será que a minha saia balão estava levantada e eu não tinha percebido? Não. Só estava amassada.

Intrigante. O que as pessoas deveriam tomar de café da manhã em 1850? Não deveriam existir sucrilhos ainda. E nem Mc Donald's... Meu Deus! Como eu vou sobreviver? Eles nem tem _energia elétrica_!

-Tá. – não falei que iria me trocar, porque eu só tinha _uma_ roupa. Voltei em busca de alguma coisa para pentear os cabelos. Nada. Não tinha nem espelho no quarto. Passei as mãos nos cabelos e tive uma boa idéia: fazer uma trança! Comecei a fazer enquanto andava atrás de Jesse no corredor. Ele parecia que tinha dormido de pé. Pois as suas roupas estavam perfeitamente intactas.

Descemos as escadas e fui tentando ajeitar o meu lindo vestido café-com-café. Jesse parou e falou para mim.

-Deixa disso, Suzannah. Você fica linda de qualquer jeito.

Quer coisa mais linda – e melosa – para se ouvir de manhã? Eu deveria estar horrível _mesmo_ para Jesse elogiar assim. Coitado. Eu o conhecia bem e sabia que ele estava fazendo isso para me deixar melhor. Dei um sorriso amigável. Não. Não seria bom eu beijar Jesse. Afinal, não haviam escovas de dentes e cremes dentais na estalagem da senhora O'Neill. E duvido que até mesmo na "Pharmácia central de Carmel", ou qualquer que seja o nome da farmácia daquela época. Se houvessem farmácias. Eu não sei. Eu nunca fui de prestar atenção nas aulas de história antes de conhecer Jesse. Já deveriam ter passado essa época.

Chegamos na sala onde estavam as mesas com café da manhã. Bom, um "bom" café da manhã em 1850 requisitava frutas, pães e bolos caseiros, café, leite de vaca – tragédia! Não existia Nescau! -, e outros pratos caseiros de família, como rabanadas, cucas e coisas do tipo que agente come na casa da vovó.

Olhei para a sala em busca da vassoura da senhora O'Neill. Não estava ali. Me senti aliviada. Sentei a mesa ao lado de Jesse e nos servimos.

-A que horas nós vamos voltar a sua casa? – perguntei.

-Eu não sei. – falou Jesse tomando uma xícara de café com açúcar. Novidades, pessoal! Havia açúcar em 1850 - Eu tinha pensado em te levar ao centro de Carmel. Para você conhecer como ele é em 1850...

Uau! Ótima idéia, Jesse. Só deveria existir um armazém e a delegacia. Empolgante...

-Parece ser legal... – falei para ele mordendo um pedaço de cuca de banana.

É. Não tínhamos muitas coisas para se falar de manhã. Olhei para a porta e vi a senhora O'Neill me encarando. Cara, ela estava mesmo vidrada nessa história de "dama da noite". Qual é! Eu nem estava usando calças e a minha jaqueta de motoqueiro. A sua cabeça não assimilava tão bem esse fato: de que Jesse estaria namorando uma "dama da noite". E se ela fosse fofoqueira? Vai saber. O que as pessoas de 1850 têm de melhor para fazer? E se ela contasse para alguém e chegasse aos ouvidos de Senhor de Silva? Eu estaria _frita_.

Quando terminamos de tomar café, Jesse agradeceu a senhora O'Neill pela hospitalidade. Gentileza da sua parte, Jesse. Só se ela tivesse sido "hospitaleira" com você. Não comigo.

Fomos pegar a "Mercedes 1850" e fomos ao "centro de Carmel". Muito empolgante. Pelo menos eu havia me livrado de levar umas vassouradas da senhora O'Neill. Mas e estrada – de terra – não seria bem o que eu chamaria de "empolgante". Deveriam ser umas 7 horas da manhã. Estava aquela névoa matinal tradicional de Carmel. Só que ela me parecia mais densa. É, efeito aquecimento global. Se todas as pessoas usassem aquelas charretes legais, tipo a do Jesse, não haveria esse "probleminha".

Jesse estava com um ar meio chateado. Ou seria preocupado? Resolvi animar Jesse. Já que ele nunca fala. Velho hábito fantasma.

-O que foi, Jesse?

Jesse desviou o olhar da estrada e se cruzou com o meu. Aqueles olhos castanhos escuros líquidos...

-Ah... – Jesse olhou de volta para a estrada – Estava me lembrando de ontem à noite. Depois do jantar.

Ah, que legal. Ele estava pensando na Maria. Que legal.

-O que houve com ontem à noite depois do jantar? – a melhor coisa que nós podemos fazer quando não entendemos alguma coisa é se fazer de lingüiça. Ou seja, tonto.

-A visita da Maria... – Jesse me olhou novamente – Eu fiquei preocupado, Suzannah. Eu senti que ela foi convicta com aquela maldita idéia de te matar.

Oh, ele estava pensando nela, mas era por preocupação. Na verdade, ele estava preocupado _comigo_.

-Ah, Jesse. – falei pondo a minha mão nos seus ombros largos – Não precisa se preocupar. Se ela tentar me atacar com aquela faca... – falei tentando alegrar Jesse. Mas não tive muito sucesso.

-Suzannah. – Jesse falou sério – Maria de Silva não é brincadeira. Eu me preocupo com você. Tenho medo de te perder. Você sabe que podemos esperar _tudo_ de Maria.

Que lindo!

-Eu também tenho medo de te perder, Jesse. – falei e beijei ele. Na bochecha. Ele estava concentrado "controlando" a charrete-Mercedes.

Alguns minutos se passaram. Eu fiquei olhando a paisagem. O sol nascer. Depois de esses minutos passarem, Jesse parou a charrete e falou.

-Bem vinda ao centro de Carmel em 1850!

Não era exatamente como eu imaginava. Ok, estava vazia, até porque_ ninguém_ vai ao centro ás 7 horas da manhã, só quem trabalha. Mas o centro até que era bem movimentado. Vários armazéns, uma igreja, a delegacia, uma "pharmacia" – existiam! Que milagre! - e algumas lojinhas que eu ainda não sabia exatamente o que vendiam. Tomara que vendessem roupas. Eu precisava de roupas novas para 1850.

Esperamos sentados nos bancos de uma "praça" no meio do centro. Sentados, e namorando, lógico! Não havia mais _ninguém_ ali. Mas sobre a praça... Eu acho que ela servia para os cidadãos amarrarem os cavalos. Porque aquilo _fedia_. Abriram todas as lojas e já tinham vários compradores no centro. Começamos a xeretar as lojas. Tinha de tudo um pouco, – só não existiam lojas de eletrônicos – até mesmo a _loja de roupas_!

-Jesse! – falei tentando me controlar. Eu teria um ataque histérico. Fazia tempo que eu não via roupas diferentes as que eu estava vestindo – Podemos comprar?

Jesse me olhou como se eu fosse anormal. Claro. Ele nunca tinha me visto desse jeito.

-Claro. – falou um pouco assustado – Mas vamos ver se temos dinheiro antes.

Ah, sim. _Dinheiro_.

Fomos às lojas. Como todo o bom homem, Jesse fez questão de pesquisar os preços. Já que não haviam muitas opções, demoramos uns 30 minutos. Claro. Vimos tudo que tinha direito. Higiene, roupas... Menos as roupas íntimas, essas Jesse não viu – ele viu as dele e eu as minhas -. Eram ridiculamente imensas. Eu não tinha certeza que elas ficariam firmes em mim, mas a moça me garantiu. Assim como eu, Jesse também viu as suas roupas. Foi tão legal. Mesmo estando no século XIX.

Saímos dali quase ás 10 horas. O sol já estava bem forte. Entramos na Mercedes retro do Jesse e fomos para a estalagem novamente. Precisaríamos dos quartos por mais tempo. Jesse estava realmente a fim de ficarmos ali por umas duas semanas. Mas eu não tinha certeza se iria agüentar.

Chegamos à estalagem. Jesse parecia bem mais animado. Quando batemos á porta, a senhora O'Neill, como de hábito, atendeu a porta com a sua vassoura em punho.

Quando ela me viu novamente, ela resmungou alguma coisa.

-Senhora O'Neill, - falou Jesse segurando as nossas malas – queremos ficar mais tempo aqui. A sua hospitalidade é agradabilíssima.

Ah, claro... Só se fosse para ele...

A senhora O'Neill sorriu para Jesse. Depois deu uma olhada para as malas. Ela deve ter ficado pensando qual era a minha. Para ver o que tinha dentro, talvez...

Ficamos nos mesmos quartos. Eu peguei as coisas que seriam necessárias para tomar banho, mas eu tinha esquecido de um pequeno detalhe: não havia banheiro, nem corrente elétrica para aquecer a água. Legal. Ia tomar banho de bacia. E a senhora O'Neill não iria aquecer a água para mim.

Saí no corredor e dei de cara com a própria senhora O'Neill na frente da minha porta.

-Senhora O'Neill? - falei confusa, tentando esconder o meu espanto – Tudo bem com a senhora? - Senhora O'Neill parecia bem constrangida.

-Oh, moça, – ela não sabia o meu nome. Ela deveria pensar que não seria de grande importância saber o nome de uma "dama da noite" – eu estava me lembrando... – agora ela não se parecia tanto com uma bruxa. É. Ela estava _sem_ a vassoura – Se a senhorita estiver interessada em se banhar, eu poderia lhe informar onde há um bom lago. Garanto também que não haverá nenhum homem sem vergonha lhe espiando. Mas isso não deve lhe importar...

Ok, ela estava sendo legal, me oferecendo um lugar para tomar banho – o que era ótimo -, mas ela ainda não tinha abandonado a maldita idéia de "dama da noite".

-Ah, sim, senhora O'Neill. – falei meio constrangida. Pela primeira vez ela estava tentando ser legal comigo – Gostaria de saber mesmo onde fica.

-Ah, venha comigo, moça. – falou esboçando um sorriso – Eu irei lavar algumas roupas.

Legal, ela estava se oferecendo como companhia. Segui ela e fomos a pé mesmo. Não me importei de avisar Jesse por que ele sabia que eu estava louca por um banho.

Chegando lá, a senhora O'Neill me mostrou um lugar para trocar de roupa. Eu fui ali e tirei a roupa. Era estranho. Eu _nunca_ tinha ido tomar banho em um lago. Entrei enrolada em uma toalha branca felpuda e a deixei em cima de uma pedra.

Me agachei no lago. Quando percebi uma sombra se aproximar por trás de mim.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Jesse! Que susto! – falei mergulhando no lago, a água estava bem quente. Mais do que eu imaginava. Eu _nunca_ que imaginaria que Jesse tentaria me espiar nua enquanto tomava banho. Ou não era _bem _isso que ele queria.

-_Hermosa_, - falou Jesse – porque não me avisou que vinha tomar banho?

É, se eu soubesse que você viria atrás de mim, eu avisaria.

-Por que eu... – fiquei pensando em um motivo qualquer. Idiota. Banal. Tosco. Uma desculpa para fazer Jesse sumir dali – Não preciso de ajuda para tomar banho.

Que resposta _idiota_!

Jesse me olhou com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. Tá, o que foi agora? Ele que vem me espiar tomando banho e _eu_ que sou anormal por aqui?

-E por que você veio até aqui? – perguntei meio constrangida.

-Eu vim tomar banho. – falou normalmente.

Tá. O que ele tava pensando? Que tomaria banho comigo?

Nada contra, mas... Não parecia fazer o estilo de Jesse. Não antes do casamento.

-Você... – eu estava vermelha, com certeza – Vai tomar banho comigo?

Jesse começou a rir. Não foi nada escandaloso. Mas eu estava com medo de que a senhora O'Neill notasse a presença masculina ali.

-Não entendi a graça. – falei rispidamente.

-Suzannah... – e Jesse não parou de rir. Eu mergulhei e sai dali. Fui para o lado da toalha felpuda branca. – Suzannah, volte aqui...

Olhei para Jesse enquanto nadava para o outro lado do lago. Eu _não_ voltaria ali para ouvir a resposta de Jesse. Ele tinha rido da minha cara e eu não estava tão bem humorada hoje.

Vi que Jesse correu para trás de um arbusto e saiu dali com uma toalha e entrou no lago. Me apressei para fugir dele. O que será que ele estava pensando? Minha pressa foi em vão. Vi que Jesse estava perto demais de mim para eu poder pegar a minha toalha, me enrolar e fugir dali.

-Suzannah, - falou mergulhando e me segurando pelo punho – desculpe. Eu não deveria ter rido de você. E eu não vim aqui tomar banho...

-Ah, tá. – falei com a água até o queixo – Então porque esta aqui _desse jeito_?

Jesse ficou envergonhado. Há! Que legal, eu tinha deixado ele sem resposta. Geralmente sou eu quem fica sem respostas.

-Eu iria tomar banho mais tarde. – falou Jesse sério – Mas a verdade é que eu achei que você tivesse saído sozinha. Sabe que eu estou um pouco assustado com a história da Maria.

"Um pouco assustado". Tá legal... Não perecia tanto assim...

-Tá legal... – verbalizei o que tinha pensado – Eu já terminei o meu banho. Vou me vestir antes que a senhora O'Neill me veja aqui e comece a pensar alguma coisa...

-Ah... Ela está aqui...

Claro. Ele achava que eu estava sozinha? Ou talvez estivesse com Maria... Vai saber o que se passa na cabeça de Jesse...

-É. – na verdade eu podia ter ficado quieta. Mas eu acho que eu acabei ficando retardada com esse deslocamento. Uma resposta mais tosca ainda estava por vir aí – Ela está.

-Bom. – falou Jesse passando a mão nos cabelos molhados – Te vejo na estalagem, então. Mas se você me esperar... – falou soltando o meu punho e me olhando daquele jeito...

Ah, claro que eu esperaria se eu estivesse sozinha. Mas se a senhora O'Neill visse eu esperando Jesse sair do banho... Sabe lá o que iria passar pela cabeça dela.

-Acho que te vejo na estalagem. A senhora O'Neill não sabe que você está aqui. – falei tentando ignorar a cara de cachorrinho de Jesse. Mas eu não tive muita força de vontade...

-Ah, é. – Jesse me beijou. Ok, foi muito estranho, afinal, eu e ele estávamos em um rio, sem roupas de banho, e de repente, Jesse me beija, como naqueles filmes antigos, só que isso era bem real. Eu tentei não me aproximar muito de Jesse. Seria constrangedor. Mas foi meio que inevitável. Senti que ficaria ruborizada. Mas quem liga. Ah. Dane-se senhora O'Neill.

Depois do beijo ruborizei, como o previsto. Mas não fui a única. Jesse também tinha ficado ruborizado. Na verdade, foi menos constrangedor do que eu imaginei. Não vou mentir. Foi legal. Jesse e eu ficamos nos encarando, testa-a-testa. Fiquei atordoada pelo efeito do beijo e as suas circunstâncias – lago, Jesse, ausência de roupas de mergulho... - Tentei isolar os meus pensamentos e cair na real. Me desvencilhei de Jesse – que estava me abraçando pela cintura – e saí envergonhada da água.

-Suzannah... – Jesse falou. Mas não terminou. Saí da água e me enrolei na toalha. Fui em direção aos arbustos onde estavam as minhas roupas. Jesse me chamou mais umas 2 vezes.

Eu fiquei rezando para que a senhora O'Neill não tivesse escutado. Mesmo ela não lembrando meu nome. Pus a "calcinha-gigante" – para não dizer tamanho King - Kong – o sutien, o vestido azul claro com branco – será que todos os vestidos da época tinham detalhes brancos? Parecia uma fixação... – e calcei as sapatilhas brancas. Tentei secar o meu cabelo, mas não iria dar certo sem o secador. E fui em busca da senhora O'Neill.

Jesse não estava mais no lago e senhora O'Neill estava torcendo umas roupas ainda.

-Como foi o banho? – que estranho. Ela estava sendo _gentil_!

-Bom. – falei em uma tentativa incansável de secar os meus cabelos.

-Se quiser eu lhe empresto alguns rolinhos.

_Rolinhos_?! Que raios seriam _rolinhos_?

-Ah... Obrigada... – concordei. Mas era mais para saber o que eram os tais rolinhos.

Fomos para a estalagem. Jesse estava ali sim. Ele estava estendendo as suas roupas. Legal. Tinha esquecido de lavar as minhas roupas. Nos meus pensamentos de garota do século XXI, eu iria por na máquina de lavar. Jesse estava de costas e não pensei duas veses. Iria assustar ele. Me vingar. Vingança, doce vingança...

Fui lentamente, passo a passo até chegar bem perto de Jesse. Via que a senhora O'Neill tinha ficado olhando. Mas ela deve ter pensado que era coisa de "dama da noite". Quando estava bem perto de Jesse, bati nas costas dele com as pontas dos dedos e dei um grito...

Jesse continuou imóvel, como se eu tivesse apenas chegado e dito "oi". Droga. Não tive uma vingança agradável. Jesse foi até sarcástico. Gentil, mas sarcástico.

-Olá, _mi hermosa_. Não teve muita sorte em me assustar, não é? – e deu um sorrisinho.

-Oi. – falei sem graça – É. Você é um andróide que não teme a nada.

Jesse e senhora O'Neill me encararam. Ah, sim. Eu não estava no século XXI. Eles não faziam _idéia_ sobre o que seria um "andróide".

Mais uma para a lista de burradas de Suze Simon.

Jesse deu um sorriso. Forçado. Só para fazer com que senhora O'Neill pensasse que estava tudo bem e entrasse na casa de uma vez. Parece que funcionou. Ela sorriu e entrou na casa.

-Jesse! – agora eu iria explodir e falar tudo que eu tinha pensado sobre ele no lago – Que diabos você pensou que estava fazendo comigo no lago? Sabia que a senhora O'Neill poderia ter visto tudo.

Falei.

Como de costume, seria melhor eu ter ficado quieta.

Jesse apenas me olhou e respondeu do seu jeito – aquele mesmo que ele usava quando era fantasma.

-Não sei. – ele estava sendo _sarcástico_! – Mas bem que você gostou.

Que ousadia! Não esperava isso dele. Mas era verdade: eu tinha gostado.

-Não mude de assunto. – Droga. Eu estava rindo. Havia alguma coisa em Jesse que me fazia ficar de bem com ele _sempre_. Incrível.

Jesse ficou me olhando. O sol estava a pino, se eu não entrasse na casa eu iria derreter dentro daquela saia balão. Mas como eu estava com ele, não tinha que me importar. Ele ajeitou o cabelo e quando ele ia falar alguma coisa eu me lembrei.

Os rolinhos!

Fiz uma cara e entrei na casa correndo, mais uma vez, em busca de senhora O'Neill. Quase tropecei no capacho na frente da porta. Tremendo susto. Encontrei-a na sala. Devo ter falado arfando, porque ao invés de sair "Senhora O'Neill, os rolinhos!" , saiu alguma coisa como "Senhoneil, osolins...". É. Deveria ser esse o motivo para ela ficar me encarando. Melhor ela ficar me olhando do que ela ter ficado rindo da minha cara, como talvez Jesse faria...

-O que foi, moça? – falou demonstrando um pouco de preocupação em sua voz.

-Ah, desculpe, senhora O'Neill. – falei pondo a mão no peito - A senhora falou que me emprestaria os "rolinhos"...

Depois de uma expressão vazia, senhora O'Neill recebeu a luz e foi ao seu quarto. Voltou com uma caixinha.

-Se precisar de ajuda para enrolar, assim que eu terminar aqui, posso te ajudar.

Abri a caixinha que ela pos no meu colo. Eram bobs. Rolinhos eram bobs! E não eram pequenos, não. Eram proporcionais ao tamanho das calcinhas. Seria bom, que iriam alisar os meus cabelos ao invés de fazer cachinhos.

-É. Acho que vou precisar mesmo...

Jesse entrou na sala. Ele parecia confuso por eu ter saído correndo depois de passou a mão nos cabelos.

-Suzannah, - Jesse parou na porta, depois que viu senhora O'Neill pegando os "rolinhos-bobs" – está tudo bem?

-Sim, Jesse. Tudo bem. Desculpe... – falei qualquer coisa. Naquele momento, eu não estava muito a fim de falar com Jesse. Não pelo o que ele tinha feito comigo, eu tinha gostado, mas era pelos rolinhos.

-Está bem, então... – Jesse olhou desconfiado para senhora O'Neill e sua caixinha. Fez um gesto que não consegui decifrar o que era, mas foi para senhora O'Neill. Ela riu. Legal. Odeio ficar boiando nas "conversas". Ela soltou os meus cabelos e pediu para mim buscar a minha escova. Levantei e fui até a escada. Vi que Jesse entrou na sala e foi em direção dela. Olhei desconfiada, mas eles pararam. Droga. Eu teria que buscar a maldita escova para eles falarem. Subi as escadas e parei lá em cima para tentar escutar a conversa. Ouvi apenas sussurros, Jesse e senhora O'Neill conversando. Deveria ser sobre mim...

Entrei no quarto, peguei a escova e desci as escadas. A pequena reunião de Jesse e senhora O'Neill já havia acabado. Legal, eu tinha que me lembrar disso mais tarde, para ficar de cara com Jesse.

-Está aqui. – alcancei a escova para senhora O'Neill. Lancei um olhar intimidador para Jesse. Ele me olhou nos olhos e sorriu. Não. Não parecia que ele tinha falado mal de mim – Posso saber sobre o que vocês estavam falando?

Senhora O'Neill olhou para Jesse. Ele fez o sinal de novo. Legal, poderia ser sobre mim mesmo.

-Ah, Suzannah, certo? – falou senhora O'Neill passando a mão sobre a sua bandana creme. Apontou a cadeira para eu me sentar – Jesse conta a você mais tarde...

Lancei outro olhar intimidador a Jesse. Lógico. Ele não iria me contar.

-Aham. Tá, me conte mais tarde, Jesse. – passei a toalha novamente nos cabelos molhados.

Depois de passar cerca de uns 40 minutos enrolando aqueles "rolinhos" nos meus cabelos, fiquei parecendo que tinha uma colméia na minha cabeça. Legal. Teria que esperar aquilo secar. Eternidade. E, daquele jeito, eu não ia à rua nem que fosse obrigada. Subi e fiquei no quarto. Alguns minutos depois, bateram na porta. Sai de perto da janela, quando abri a porta, esperava ver Jesse. Talvez ele viesse me contar sobre o segredinho com senhora O'Neill. Mas era a mesma.

-O almoço está servido. – falou senhora O'Neill encarando a minha colméia de cabelos – Acho que seu cabelo já está seco.Vamostirar?

Ficamos uns 15 minutos desenrolando. Certo. Jesse bateu na porta. Entrou meio encabulado. Mas por quê? Ali só estavam eu e senhora O'Neill. A quem ele contou algum segredinho a ela. Ah, sim. Eu estava _de cara_ com ele. Ele me chamou.

-Suzannah... Nós vamos almoçar na minha casa... – Passou a mão no cabelo, novamente. Mas era por causa da senhora O'Neill. Coitada! Ele estava dispensando o almoço dela.

-Certo, Jesse. – falei – E seu segredinho, não vai me contar?

Encurralei Jesse.

-Te conto a caminho. – me olhou significativamente - Muito obrigado pelo convite, senhora O'Neill.

Ajeitei o cabelo e fomos à "garagem" da estalagem. Depois de alguns minutos de cavalgada, chegamos a fazenda da família de Silva. Olhei para Jesse com uma cara de coitadinha e perguntei.

-O que você e a senhora O'Neill estavam falando de mim antes? E o que era aquele sinal?

Jesse me olhou e segurou uma risada. Ok, parecia com a que ele tinha dado no lago, mas era mais "moderada".

-Nada, te conto mais tarde...

-Mais tarde ainda? – protestei - Vai me contar só de noite, é isso?

-Talvez...

Ah. Droga. Eu não sei conviver com curiosidades. E ainda mais que eu tenho um pequeno problema, chamado "excesso de criatividade". Eu começo a imaginar milhões de coisas que seriam possíveis.

Batemos na porta, a senhora de Silva atendeu a porta e sorriu.

-Jesse, Suzannah! Que bom que vocês vieram almoçar conosco. Entrem, por gentileza.

**-**Agradeço o convite, senhora de Silva. – falei educadamente.

-Sei pai está aqui, Jesse. – falou senhora de Silva. Apontou a sala e vimos o senhor De Silva de pé – Ele quer falar com você.

Oh. Imagino que deve ser sobre mim. Claro. Hoje era o dia de falar mal de Suzannah Simon. Como foi que eu me esqueci?

Cumprimentamos a mãe de Jesse e suas irmãs, que haviam aparecido alguns minutos depois. Após os cumprimentos, Jesse foi com o senhor De Silva para uma sala nos fundos da sala de estar. Parecia um escritório. Sentei em um daqueles imensos sofás junto com as irmãs de Jesse.

**P.O.V. JESSE**

Entrei na sala. Eu já imaginava sobre o que ele iria falar.

-Hector... – nunca tinha o visto tão sério assim – Me conte tudo sobre aquela noite, que você desapareceu. O que houve de verdade?

Era exatamente o que eu temia.

Eu teria que explicar _tudo_ para ele.

Tanto faz.

-Pai, o senhor sabe que assim como mamãe e as minhas irmãs, eu sou mediador...

-Não me interessa o nome dessa coisa. – vi que estava com raiva – Me conte, apenas.

Grosseiro. Eu me odeio por ter voltado.

Eu tentaria continuar. Mas, eu devo respeito a ele.

-Eu estava voltando para cancelar o meu casamento com Maria...

-Por quê? O que há de errado com ela?

Sentimentos. Será que ele já havia escutado falar?

-Por que eu não amo ela. E _nunca_ amarei.

-Mas foi uma promessa...

Sei que tipo de "promessa" é essa. É só interesse.

-Para unir terras? E você usa os sentimentos para ganhar mais dinheiro?

Era melhor eu ter ficado quieto. Como sempre.

-Hector. – ele me encarou – Um dia você vai entender.

Claro, eu estava usando os sentimentos como uma desculpa, afinal. Não era esse o real sentido. Era Suzannah. Se eu me casasse com Maria, eu jamais conheceria Suzannah.

-Entender que devemos vender as pessoas? Entender que terras valem mais do que a sua própria autonomia? É _isso_ que o senhor quer que eu entenda?

Ele se levantou. _Dios_. Eu tinha ido longe demais.

-Hector. Escute aqui. – apontou um dedo para mim - Não faço idéia de onde você estava antes de aparecer por aqui de novo. Quer saber essa história absurda de fantasma? De mediador? De século XXI? Eu não acredito. Não sei da onde você tirou essa tal de Suzannah, e essa maldita idéia de que pode decidir sobre a sua vida. Eu te digo o que deve fazer até quando eu morrer, está entendendo?

Eu não agüentava mais. Eu viraria de costas. Mas não sei o que me impediu de me levantar. Fiquei ali, controlando a minha raiva.

O silêncio se instalou na sala.

-Até lá, você fará tudo que eu estou dizendo.

Eu ia explodir.

Eu ia matar meu pai.

Eu ia fazer a maior besteira da minha vida: estava com vontade de me matar.

Não. Seria _uma_ das minhas maiores besteiras.

Mas tudo que pude fazer foi falar.

-O que o senhor quer que eu faça, então?

Meu pai sorriu satisfeito.

-Você vai se casar com Maria. Esqueça essa tal de Suzannah.

Não.

Não.

_Tudo_. Menos esquecer Suzannah. Eu _jamais_ faria uma coisa dessas.

Olhei para meu pai. Raiva. Ódio. Fúria.

Falei demonstrando a minha revolta.

-Eu_ não _vou me _casar_ com Maria.

Meu pai se inclinou em minha direção.

-Vai sim. Estou fazendo o que é melhor para você, Hector.

Se fosse o melhor, deixaria-me ir com Suzannah. Por que ela é a mulher que eu amo.

-Não é o melhor. – falei com o mesmo tom de revolta.

Discutir com meu pai seria em vão. Mas eu tentaria até o meu último suspiro. A maior besteira que eu já tinha feito era deixar meu pai cuidar da minha vida por mim.

-Hector. Você acha que sabe _mesmo_, o que é melhor para você?

Dane-se o respeito.

-Quer saber? – levantei da cadeira. Hesitei antes de falar. Eu sabia que iria me danar – Eu só não acho como eu _sei_. Eu já sou adulto e já vivi bastante para aprender. Se o senhor acha que eu estou mentindo sobre a história de ser fantasma, certo. Não preciso que o senhor acredite em tudo que eu diga. Eu quero viver. Isso que o senhor quer para mim não é vida. É tortura. Eu quero só voltar ao século XXI e viver feliz com Suzannah. Quero me casar com ela, ter minha família, ser médico, ser dono de mim mesmo. Não depender de ninguém para fazer as coisas. Isso é ridículo. Eu vi toda a história se desenrolar diante os meus olhos. E graças a Suzannah, eu estou aqui. E tudo mais o que posso dizer ao senhor é que eu _não vou me casar com Maria_.

Desabafei.

E me danei bonito.

_Dios_. Como eu sou idiota.

-Hector. – ele estava irreconhecível – Já falei com o pai de Maria e ele concordou. Você tem uma semana para acabar tudo com ela e se casar com Maria.

Quero morrer.

Meu pai se levantou e andou até porta, com um sorriso triunfante. Eu estava acabado. Arrasado.

Não tinha condições de fazer mais _nada_.

Quer saber?

Me odeio.

Me odeio por ter explodido com meu pai.

Me odeio por ter feito Suzannah concordar em fazer essa viajem.

Me odeio por ter que casar com Maria.

Me odeio por saber que teria de terminar tudo com Suzannah.

Me odeio por saber que não posso fugir sem ela.

Levantei da cadeira. Respirei fundo. Não teria como almoçar depois dessa discussão. Não teria como eu chegar ali na sala e ver o rosto de Suzannah, sorrindo. Sem saber da coisa terrível que teria que fazer com ela. Eu ia desabar. Levaria ela para fora de casa o mais rápido o possível e extravasaria a minha raiva em alguma coisa.

**P.O.V. SUZANNAH**

Jesse saiu da sala. Ele estava com uma cara horrível. Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu ali naquela sala. Mas não parecia que era bom. Levantei e fui falar com Jesse. O senhor de Silva me olhou torto. Legal. Ele estava me odiando mais ainda. Como se fosse possível...

-Jesse... – perguntei quando senhor de Silva tinha saído – Tudo bem?

Ele estava aparentemente, abduzido. Porque ele simplesmente estava com um olhar vazio. Alguma coisa muito errada havia acontecido ali.

-Jesse! – falei balançando Jesse – Terra para Jesse. Está vivo?

Ele olhou para mim, mas parecia que ele estava olhando para um fantasma. Ele olhava para mim. Nos meus olhos, mas parecia que não estava me enxergando. Prestei atenção nos olhos de Jesse. Estavam úmidos. Ele ia chorar. Mas por quê?

Depois de me olhar, ele desviou o olhar triste, que parou no chão.

-Suzannah... – ele voltou a olhar para mim – Vamos almoçar na estalagem.

É. Alguma coisa muito errada havia acontecido ali.

-Ok. Mas o que houve?

-Falamos disso depois. Chegando na estalagem. – ele passou a mão no cabelo. Eu conhecia esse gesto. Ele estava confuso.

Jesse me pegou pelo braço e me levou até a porta.

-Adeus, mãe! Garotas... – Jesse estava se despedindo. Era alguma coisa séria _mesmo_.

-Jesse... – Mercedes veio correndo – Aonde vais?

-Falo com vocês outra hora. Preciso ir. – falou dando as costas e abrindo a porta mais rápido do que você ouse dizer "supersônico".

Caminhamos até a charrete. Quero dizer, eu fui praticamente arrastada. Depois que Jesse me soltou, teve um ataque histérico de raiva. Ataque _mesmo_. Ele começou a dar socos no ar, chutar um homem-invisível e berrar palavras – que deveriam ser insultos – em espanhol. _Nunca_ tinha visto Jesse assim. Era uma cena desoladora. O caos havia se instalado para Jesse.

-Jesse?! O que é isso?

Jesse não me escutou. Eu achei melhor ficar longe. Depois do seu ataque, Jesse entrou na charrete e saímos da fazenda. Após alguns minutos de silêncio absoluto, com apenas o som dos cavalos, Olhei para Jesse e vi que ele estava chorando. Mas silenciosamente. As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Jesse, com um olhar vazio, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

-O que há com você, Jesse? – perguntei com a voz estrangulada. Eu sentia alguma coisa querendo sair de dentro de mim. Claro, ia chorar também.

-Meu pai. – ele estava virado na raiva absoluta – Ele quer que eu me case com Maria, Suzannah. – olhou para mim. Ainda rolavam lágrimas pelo rosto perfeito de Jesse.

-Seu pai?! – fiquei completamente confusa. Mas depois as coisas começaram a ficar claras para mim.

-Ele não dá a mínima para o que eu penso. O que eu sinto. Ele quer que eu me case com aquela vaca só para ter mais terras. Aposto que depois de ontem a noite, Maria deve ter voltado lá e dito alguma coisa a ele.

"Aquela vaca"?! Jesse não estava nada bem. Eu quase nunca tinha visto Jesse xingar pessoas assim. Talvez em espanhol, mas eu não entendia.

Concordei com a minha cabeça. Abracei Jesse e ficamos em silêncio pelo resto do caminho.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Era noite. Estava prestes a se armar um temporal. Jesse e eu jantamos na estalagem. Eu aguardava ansiosa para o fim da janta, para Jesse me esclarecer duas coisas: o que ele tinha cochichado com senhora O'Neill e o que havia acontecido na sala-escritório na cada dos de Silva. Já que ele saiu em um estado pavoroso. Senhora O'Neill teve um ataque histérico quando notou que o temporal se aproximava.

-Oh! As minhas roupas! – e saiu correndo para recolher as roupas. Eu ia recolher as minhas. Só que mais tarde. Queria ouvir Jesse antes. Ele ainda estava em estado de choque. Com o mesmo olhar vazio com que tinha passado a tarde. Eu não queria puxar o assunto. Sei lá. Tinha medo de que Jesse pudesse ficar pior – se fosse possível.

-Suzannah... – falou Jesse encarando a parede da sala de jantar – Depois, vá ao meu quarto para eu te contar as histórias.

Confesso que fiquei um pouco receosa. Depois daquela parada do lago.

-Ok. Eu vou. – certamente, Jesse não queria contar ali, por causa do senhor O'Neill.

Terminamos a janta e fomos lavar os pratos – velho e bom hábito das estalagens -. Eu ia me trocar antes de ir para o quarto de Jesse. Cara, espartilho dói _muito_. Eu não consigo respirar com aquele troço. Subi e quase "invadi" o quarto de Jesse por engano. Voltei e entrei no meu quarto. Enquanto trocava de roupa, ouvi uns passos subindo as escadas. Bem, deveria ser Jesse. Terminei de me vestir sem pressa. Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo. Vesti uma camisola – que mais se parecia com um dos nossos vestidos fashions do século XXI – rosa claro e fui ao quarto de Jesse.

Bati na porta. Ele estava se trocando, pois demorou a abrir a porta. E quando abriu, - meu Deus, quase tive um treco – estava sem camisa. Oh, que linda visão! Aqueles abdominais fantásticos! Cara, eu estive tão perto deles hoje de manhã. Realmente, me dava vontade de passar os dedos entre cada um dos músculos dos abdominais de Jesse.

Mas não podia. Não ali, no corredor. Desviei o olhar daqueles lindos e maravilhosos músculos e olhei para Jesse – que, além de ser lindo como eles, poderia achar que eu tinha fixação por abdominais sarados -. Que parecia com um deus grego, com a luz do lampião por trás dele. Ok, chega de enrolar...

-_Hermosa_... – Jesse sorriu, sinal de que estava se recuperando – Entre, por favor.

Entrei. Ele fechou a porta. O quarto de Jesse estava mais organizado que o meu. Que vergonha, Suzannah! Me sentei na cama. Jesse se virou. Oh, os abdominais de novo!

Cada vez que olhava para Jesse sem a camisa, me lembrava da cena do lago... Como fui estúpida, meu Deus. Ao invés de aproveitar a situação e fingir que me afogava... Jesse vestiu uma camisa de linho branca. Droga, para quê? Maldita camisa.

-E então? – falei para quebrar o silêncio.

Jesse sorriu para mim. É, ele se sentia melhor.

-Ah, sim. Vamos começar... – e se sentou ao meu lado – Bom, eu falei para senhora O'Neill que você nunca tinha usado aquilo. Que com certeza ficaria envergonhada e não iria sair do quarto. Ficou claro?

Como Jesse sabia que eu _nunca_ tinha usado _rolinhos_?

Concordei.

-E o que era o sinal?

Jesse sorriu pervertido.

-Você vai saber o que é isso mais tarde.

Não é justo.

-Ah... – olhei triste para Jesse – E com seu pai?

Era melhor eu ter ficado quieta. Ele parou com seu sorriso pervertido e retornou ao seu olhar vazio da tarde.

-Jesse... Tudo bem? – Absurdo. Só fui capaz de dizer isso.

-Suzannah. – Jesse me olhou chateado – Ele quer que eu me case com Maria. Eu te falei.

Não era _só_ isso. Eu tinha certeza.

-Só isso? Ele te obrigou?

-Claro. – Jesse me olhou surpreso – Mas não foi só isso.

Meu coração acelerou. Vai saber o que Jesse iria falar. Senti que deveria ser algo terrível.

-Ele quer que eu termine com você. – a expressão de medo tomou conta do seu rosto – Me deu uma semana.

Uma semana. Daria tempo para voltar ao presente, quero dizer, o _meu_ presente.

-Vamos voltar! – falei quase fazendo Jesse pular da cama.

-Amanhã. De tarde. – Jesse falou – Quero me despedir da minha família. Menos o meu pai.

Fazia sentido, claro.

-Ok. Amanhã. – falei sorrindo para Jesse. Estávamos bem próximos. Droga, eram os pensamentos do lago de novo. Mas agora até seria tentador...

Jesse se aproximou mais ainda de mim. Senti meu coração bater mais rápido. Cada vez que beijo Jesse, para mim, me faz lembrar o nosso primeiro beijo. Sempre fico arrepiada. Ele pôs a sua mão na minha nuca, se aproximou mais ainda de mim e sussurrou.

-Eu te amo, _hermosa_. – Era lindo demais. Jesse veio para bem perto de mim e se apoiou. Senti um impulso descontrolado que me fez cair deitada. Como Jesse estava indo em minha direção, caiu sobre mim. Mas não com o peso todo. Como naquela vez, que eu dormi no quarto do Mestre, com medo da Maria e ele, sei lá, me segurou pelos pulsos e ficou com o rosto bem perto de mim.

-Eu também te amo, Jesse. – falei, mas logo que terminei de falar, Jesse me beijou. No quarto, só havia um lampião aceso, pintando o quarto num tom alaranjado, deixando as coisas mais românticas... Oh, não, os pensamentos do lago! Bem. Estava bom demais para me preocupar. Abracei Jesse e aproveitei cada segundo, quero dizer, minuto. Além de ser maravilhosa a sensação de beijar Jesse, isso faria bem para ele. Ele estava muito preocupado com a situação em que o seu pai tinha o posto. Eu pude sentir isso enquanto o beijava.

Seção nostalgia! Me lembrei também do beijo no carro da minha mãe, alguns dias antes de fazer o meu primeiro deslocamento. Naquele dia, somente com a minha respiração eu havia embaçado os vidros do carro beijando Jesse. Afinal, ele era fantasma, então, ele _não_ respirava. E hoje, nós dois conseguimos embaçar os vidros do quarto juntos. Eu queria fazer alguns desenhos nos vidros embaçados. Infantil, eu sei.

Após minutos de beijos e carícias, deduzi que estava na hora de voltar ao meu quarto. Jesse e eu estávamos sentados ao lado da janela. O céu estava limpo, a lua estava iluminando com tanta força, que deixava as estrelas parecendo apenas pontos sem luz.

Jesse estava com o braço por cima de mim, disse que era para me aquecer, mas eu estava _bem_ quente. Me lembrei das roupas. Estava com o rosto encostado no peito de Jesse, levantei e olhei nos seus olhos.

-Jesse, preciso pegar algumas roupas lá embaixo.

Jesse me olhou. Ele estava mais tranqüilo. Parecia que havia tirado um peso das suas costas.

-Eu vou com você. – falou super-protetor. Adoro quando Jesse fala assim. Ele me disse que pareço ser tão delicada quando estamos abraçados, que ele até sente medo de me abraçar com força e me machucar, não é lindo?

-Não precisa. – falei dando de ombros. Na verdade, queria que ele fosse _mesmo_.

-Precisa _sim_. – Jesse sabe mesmo como insistir – Já é noite.

É. E realmente estava com medo de sair sozinha naquela escuridão.

-Ok. Venha.

Descemos as escadas devagar, para não fazer barulho para os O'Neill. Quero dizer, para o senhor O'Neill, por que a senhora O'Neill deveria estar voando na sua vassoura. Jesse segurava o lampião na minha frente. Quando chegamos à porta, notamos que estava trancada.

-Jesse, chame o senhor O'Neill, por favor...

Jesse me deu o lampião – que era inútil. Quem precisava daquilo era _ele_, não _eu_! – e subiu as escadas em busca do senhor O'Neill. Alguns minutos depois, Jesse voltou com senhor O'Neill, vi que ele me olhou constrangido. Ah, sim, a camisola. Mas qual é? Ele não tem uma esposa? Ah, sim. A senhora O'Neill deve ter contado a ele que acha que eu sou uma "dama da noite". Cara, essas pessoas acreditam em _tudo_ que ouvem?

Ele abriu a porta para nós. Fui ao pátio dos fundos, peguei as minhas roupas e entrei novamente na casa. Subimos as escadas, pedimos desculpas a senhor O'Neill e desejamos boa noite. Larguei as roupas no meu quarto e voltei ao quarto de Jesse. Ah, ele não iria se importar. Ele até ia gostar.

Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo. Na verdade, você sabe qual é o nosso tipo de conversa, não é? Amassos. Depois de perceber que se eu ficasse mais algum minuto ali acabaria fazendo alguma coisa que realmente – não, eu até queria – não deveria fazer, a idéia de voltar ao meu quarto e dormir parecia tentadora. Jesse interroumpeu os meus pensamentos e falou sem fôlego.

-Acho que você deve voltar para seu quarto, _hermosa_. – encostou a cabeça na parede e falou de olhos fechados, como se não quisesse me ver saindo.

-Tá bom... – falei tentando parecer frustrada, o que não foi nem um pouco difícil. Beijei Jesse desejando boa noite.

-Boa noite, Jesse. – levantei e beijei Jesse, que fez o mesmo.

-Boa noite, Suzannah. Durma bem. – andou até a porta e abriu para mim.

-Você também. – saí. Contrariada, mas eu estava exausta. Jesse ficou me olhando até entrar no quarto e fechar a porta. Me joguei na cama e morri.

Por um momento, à noite, tive impressão de ouvir a porta bater. Não a do meu quarto nem a do quarto do Jesse. Será que era senhora O'Neill voltando da sua voltinha de vassoura voadora? Parecia que sim. Mas eu estava tão cansada que nem abri os olhos.

Ouvi os passos subindo as escadas e andando pelo corredor. Virei para o lado. Se eu continuasse prestando atenção, perderia o sono. Eram passos de botas. E tinham esporas, faziam um barulho terrível. Jesse não usava botas com esporas, nem senhor O'Neill, não que eu saiba. Ouvi uma porta ranger, depois outra, depois outra. Aquelas botas com esporas estavam vindo em direção a minha porta. Senti um medo incontrolável crescer dentro de mim. Me sentei na cama. Daria _tudo_ para Jesse estar comigo. A porta estava trancada. Vi que alguém tentou forçar a abertura da porta. Meu coração disparou. Se fosse Jesse, bateria na porta para abrir. Mas seja lá quem fosse, não queria ser recebido. De repente, vi que a trinca da minha porta caiu. A porta abriu e um vulto escuro correu em minha direção. Senti uma dor horrível que me fez perder os sentidos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**P.O.V. JESSE**

Eu nunca vou me perdoar.

Quando acordei, senhor e senhora O'Neill estavam parados na frente do quarto de Suzannah.

Ela _não estava_ lá.

Ela havia _sumido_.

Se eu não tivesse deixado ela ir...

Corri até a porta do quarto. Esbarrei em senhor O'Neill. Olhei para a cama.

Estava bagunçada, e havia _sangue_ no travesseiro.

Alguém havia tentado matar Suzannah.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntei a senhora O'Neill – Onde ela está?

-Eu não sei... – ela estava chocada. Não mais que eu.

Olhei para senhor O'Neill. Me lembrei de um detalhe importante.

Quando eu deitei, não ouvi nada. Estava cansado demais, já era bem tarde. Mas, Suzannah havia ido buscar umas roupas, e eu fui chamar senhor O'Neill para destrancar a porta á noite.

-Você trancou a porta ontem?

Senhor O'Neill estava fora de si.

-Não me lembro... Acho que não.

_Dios._ Haviam entrado ali e levado Suzannah de noite.

Quem poderia querer algo com Suzannah?

Maria.

Voltei para o meu quarto e vesti a primeira coisa que vi. Saí sem comer nada. Peguei a charrete e fui para a casa do meu pai.

Inútil. Eles não saberiam o que havia acontecido com Suzannah.

Mas meu pai deveria saber.

Entrei na casa sem dizer bom dia. Fui direto a sala do meu pai.

-Pai. O senhor sabe o que aconteceu com Suzannah?

Ele levantou os olhos de um livro.

-Hector. Você acha que eu _realmente_ me importo com ela?

Eu daria um soco na cara dele.

-Não. Mas acho que deveria.

-Não sei. Vá embora.

Legal. Não queria ficar ali mais um minuto.

Saí e fui até a fazenda do pai de Maria. Bati na porta e minha tia abriu a porta.

-Hector! Que surpresa! Veio ver Maria?

-Sim, quero falar com ela.

-Ah, vou chamá-la. Gostaria de entrar?

-Claro.

Estava desesperado. Sentei no sofá da sala e vi Maria descer as escadas.

-Maria. – falei quando a vi. Fiquei de pé.

-Hector, querido... – falou no mais puro tom de falsidade que já tinha ouvido usar.

-Maria. – peguei o braço dela – O que pensa que fez com Suzannah?

Maria me olhou assustada. Sorriu falsamente.

-O quê? Não sei. O que houve com a pobre Suzannah?

Balancei o braço dela.

-Não estou com tempo para jogos, Maria. – falei com um tom de voz mais severo – Diga o que aconteceu com Suzannah.

-Não vou dizer. – olhou para a minha mão com desdém – Me largue, seu porco.

Ah. Ela tinha ido longe demais. Arrastei ela para fora da casa ignorando os berros.

-Me diga o que fez com ela. – olhei com raiva – Quem fez o serviço para você?

-Já disse para largar o meu braço. – falou se contorcendo.

-Não vou largar enquanto não me contar o que houve. – gritei. No mesmo momento, Maria parou de se contorcer e ficou olhando para o chão.

-Também já disse que não vou falar o que houve. – gritou.

Perdi a compostura. Eu não agüentava mais ouvir a voz esganiçada de Maria mentindo para mim. É claro que ela sabia. Dei um tapa no rosto de Maria que fiquei com a mão ardendo.

-Seu... – e gritou uma coisa horrível, que gerou outro tapa na cara.

-Não me chame assim. Diga onde está Suzannah e vou te deixar em paz.

-Não vou falar. Eu tenho motivos óbvios para não falar...

Meu sangue gelou. Fazia tempo que não sentia essa sensação. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu tinha acabado de dar dois tapas na cara de Maria.

-Que motivos? – falei com a voz baixa.

-Os motivos... – falou no mesmo tom que eu usei – Que vou me casar com você.

_Dios_. Agora eu matava ela.

Não consegui fazer nada. Fiquei olhando para ela em estado de choque. Ela riu.

-Seu pai é um amor, Hector.

_Dios_. Agora eu matava ela _e_ o meu pai.

Entendi tudo. Meu pai havia contado _tudo_ a ela. Ela havia planejado _tudo_ com uma terceira pessoa. Seqüestrar Suzannah para casar _comigo_.

-Maria... – e senti a minha mão afrouxar em torno do braço de Maria. O que estava _acontecendo_ ali?

Quando Maria sentiu que eu tinha deixado o seu braço solto, me deu um tapa no meu rosto.

Eu ia acabar com ela.

-Volte aqui, Maria... – falei indo atrás dela. O meu rosto estava ardendo. Ela parou e olhou para mim.

-Talvez, antes de você morrer, eu te conto onde ela estava. – falou – Adeus, Hector. – e voltou a andar em direção a casa.

Não. Mas nem que fosse obrigação eu me casaria com ela.

Mas eu não poderia fugir sem Suzannah. Senão, que sentido a minha vida teria? Não poderia ficar ali. Por que não posso casar com _aquilo_.

"Onde Suzannah estaria?" fiquei pensando enquanto voltava para a estalagem.

**P.O.V. SUZANNAH**

Acordei com muita dor na cabeça.

Olhei ao meu redor. Não se parecia nada com a estalagem da senhora O'Neill. Pus a mão na cabeça e vi que estava sangrando.

Legal. Tinha cortado a minha cabeça e estava em algum lugar desconhecido. Tentei não entrar em pânico mas não consegui. O lugar era sinistro. Todo de madeira velha com alguns barris. Olhei novamente ao meu redor e vi alguém sentado em cima de uma caixa, com uma capa, roupa, botas e chapéu pretos. Se parecia com o Batman. Só faltava a máscara!

-Quem é você? – falei me sentando. Aquele lugar _fedia_.

-Olá, moça. – falou o cara – Que bom que você acordou. Pensei que tivesse morrido ao invés de desmaiado...

Morrido? Desmaiado? Que diabos estavam acontecendo ali?

-Quem é você? – repeti a minha pergunta. O cara olhou para mim, revelando um rosto, bem... Atraente. Cabelos castanhos claros (o que pareciam com a luz que vinha de fora) olhos que pareciam ser verdes e pele clara. Não, não. Suzannah, _não_.

-Juanez. – falou se levantando e vindo na minha direção. Me arrepiei quando ouvi a sua voz – Fique tranqüila. Vou trazer alguma coisa para você comer. – e me olhou de cima a baixo, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-O que você quer comigo, Juanez? – a única coisa que era capaz de fazer eram perguntas.

-Eu... Não quero nada ainda... – falou dando de ombros – Maria talvez possa te responder.

Maria. É claro. Ela queria se casar com Jesse.

-Maria?! – gritei. Agora eu sabia com quem eu estava me metendo.

-É. – disse ele a mim como se fosse débil – Maria.

Juanez se levantou e foi em direção a uma porta. Pegou uma chave e me disse.

-A conversa está boa, mas acho que está com fome. Vou trazer alguma coisa para você comer. – olhou para mim e fez cara de nojo – E um pano também...

É, eu deveria estar bem suja com o sangue que estava vazando da minha cabeça.

Juanez saiu e trancou a porta. Legal. Comecei a chorar. Sei lá o que aconteceu comigo... Pensei em Jesse e comecei a chorar. Me levantei e comecei a vasculhar o quarto. Era espaçoso. Era feita de madeira, tinha uma janela totalmente suja com uma gradezinha, a porta que Juanez saiu e trancou bem. Umas caixas e alguns barris. Limpei a janela e reconheci a vista. Parecia com o pátio da Missão. Estava no sótão da igreja da Missão Junípero Serra. Mas ninguém poderia me ver ali. Era alto demais e as pessoas passavam muito longe. Vi uma cadeira no outro canto da sala. Na hora, pensei em me jogar por ali. Mas não dava por causa da maldita grade. Não sabia que eles já tinham projetos de grades em 1850. Sentei ao lado da janela e fiquei observando o movimento. Acho que com a pancada na cabeça, o meu cérebro estava funcionando pela metade.

Após uns minutos, Juanez voltou. Trazia uma sacola. Largou em cima de uma mesa – que eu também não havia percebido – e puxou a cadeira.

-Venha. Tem pão e leite de vaca.

Ele estava tentando ser legal? Que estranho. Será que a comida poderia estar envenenada? E o que é isso? Pão e leite? Não tem nada melhor não?

-Não estou com fome, obrigada. – falei olhando para a janela.

-Você precisa comer. – ele era o ladrão mais bonzinho ou era impressão minha? - Ah, venha cá. Vou fazer um curativo no seu corte.

Olhei para ele. Realmente. Ele deveria ser novo nesse negócio de "maldade".

-Ah. Venha. – pegou o meu braço – Eu não sou tão mau assim.

Ah, eu não ia cair nessa.

-Nossa! – disse Juanez quando viu o meu corte – Eu não queria fazer isso com você...

-É. – respondi azeda – Mas fez...

-Nossa! – falou Juanez surpreso – Mas eu não fiz por mal...

Ignorei. Isso _bastava_.

-Pronto. – disse ele quando terminou o curativo – Vai melhorar certo, moça?

Assenti com a cabeça.

-Além do mais... Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou

-Suzannah.

-Suzannah... Belo nome. – Juanez passou a mão nos meus cabelos. Ah, mas que abuso! Quando eu contasse a Jesse, ele seria um homem _morto_.

-Obrigada. – disse tentando me desvencilhar de Juanez.

-Suzannah. Não fique braba comigo – disse fazendo uma cara triste - Eu fui pago para fazer isso. Se tiver que ficar brava com alguém, fique com Maria.

-Eu sei. Mas você foi quem me trouxe até aqui. – falei acusatoriamente.

-Desculpe. – levantou – Não quer o pão?

"Não. Quero um hambúrguer!" pensei. Mas ele não deve saber o que é.

-Mais tarde. –falei voltando para a janela – você vai ficar aqui?

-Vou. – falou sentando na cadeira ao lado da mesa – Se não se importa.

-Quero trocar de roupa. – falei instintivamente.

-Certo. Você trouxe?

Fiquei quieta. Tá, qual _é_? O cara me seqüestra e quer que eu prepare as malas

-Se você quiser, eu tenho que comprar. E você não pode sair daqui.

É claro. Ele é legal, mas não é bobo.

Ficamos em silêncio por muito tempo. Até que eu não resisti à fome e sai da janela.

-Vou comer o pão. Você quer?

-Obrigado. – falou pegando um dos pães.

-Obrigada por trazer comida para mim. – falei tentando me redimir. Mas... O _quê_ estava acontecendo comigo?

-Por nada. – falou gentilmente – Daqui a pouco vou ter que sair de novo para pegar um almoço.

Que amável, Maria contratou o "melhor" pilantra para cuidar de mim.

-Almoço? – falei surpresa – Legal!

-Vou almoçar com você também, se não se importa.

-E eu tenho escolha? – falei grosseira.

Juanez riu.

-Bom. Eu não tenho casa. Nem família... – Juanez falou – Você tem. E faz tempo que eu não sei o que é isso.

Fiquei com pena. Ah, sim. O pão não estava resolvendo nada. Eu estava _morta_ de fome.

-Hm... – pensei em contar a verdade. Juanez parecia ser legal. Mas mesmo sendo legal, ele não iria acreditar – Pois é.

-Não sei você, mas eu vou ter que buscar um almoço. Esse pão não está resolvendo nada.

-É verdade... – ri.

-Já volto. – e ele saiu de novo. Ele parecia ser um cara bom. Mas eu me lembrava de Jesse cada vez que constatava isso. Onde será que ele estaria àquela hora?

**P.O.V. JESSE**

Cheguei à estalagem. O xerife estava lá para ver o que poderia fazer. Eu sabia que ele não poderia fazer _nada_. Simplesmente _nada_. Suzannah estava em algum lugar. Poderia estar morta.

Entrei e senhora O'Neill me recebeu.

-Oh, Hector! – falou correndo – O xerife está aqui. Ele disse que pode achar Suzannah pela trilha de respingos de sangue.

Olhei para onde o xerife estava e corri. Havia mesmo uma chance de encontrar Suzannah?

-Xerife. O senhor disse que há como encontrar Suzannah?

-Sim. Há. Mas vai ser um pouco difícil, senhor.

-Hector. Hector De Silva. – cumprimentei o xerife.

-Pelo que parece, ela foi levada ao centro. – ele apontou á porta – Deve haver algum esconderijo por lá.

Havia esperança. Eu sentia que Suzannah estava _viva_. De algum jeito, podia sentir o seu coração bater.

-Vamos ao centro. Vamos procurá-la por todos os cantos. Encontrem-na. – falei desesperando.

-Vamos. – ordenou o xerife.

Suzannah. Suzannah, _mi hermosa_. Vamos encontrar você. Você vai ficar bem, _mi _amor. Eu te amo.

**P.O.V. SUZANNAH**

Juanez voltou. Almoçamos e ficamos conversando. Ele era um cara legal. Solitário, mas legal. Minha única companhia. Nos sentamos no chão e ficamos conversando por mais tempo. Já estava ficando tarde e Juanez ascendeu alguns lampiões. Mais uma vez, me lembrei de Jesse. Na noite anterior, quando me deu o lampião. Ah, se saudades matassem...

-O que foi, Suzannah? – perguntou Juanez, interrompendo o meu momento de reflexão.

-Hã... Nada.

-Fale. – Juanez agora estava agachado na minha frente. Vi o resto dele mais de perto. Realmente, era um cara bem bonito. Deveria ser uns dois anos mais velhos que eu.

-Nada. – falei olhando para o lado. Lembrei de Jesse. Senti uma angústia no peito.

-Como _nada_? Claro que houve alguma coisa para você estar assim. – falou pondo a mão no meu rosto. Senti o meu coração bater mais forte. Os nossos rostos estavam a centímetros. Mas eu não podia...

-Estava só me lembrando... Nada, Juanez. – falei qualquer besteira e virei o rosto. Queria que ele me soltasse. Jesse me mataria se soubesse.

-Estava lembrando... – repetiu Juanez. Ele sabia mesmo como encher a paciência.

-Nada! Me deixe. – falei jogando a mão dele. Juanez me olhou chateado.

-Desculpe. – falou grosseiro. Ignorei. Eu deveria evitar o mínimo de contato com Juanez. Eu sabia o que eu estava sentindo: abstinência de Jesse, e ele vicia. Quando será que eu iria vê-lo novamente?

Juanez pôs a comida em cima da mesa. Sentou e fez sinal para eu me sentar com ele ali. Olhei para a janela. A lua estava linda, como ontem. Mas ontem, era bem melhor, pois eu estava com Jesse.

-Estou sem fome. – falei.

-Então. Eu vou jantar.

Na verdade, eu estava com fome sim. Mas eu não queria jantar com Juanez. Esperei ele terminar a janta para me servir.

Depois de jantar, Juanez se sentou no _meu_ lugar ao lado da janela. Terminei a minha janta e me sentei ao lado de uma coluna no meio da sala.

-O que eu fiz de errado, Suzannah? – perguntou Juanez em uma voz delicada.

-Você... Você não fez nada, Juanez. – falei sentindo culpa – O problema sou eu. Eu sou uma molenga...

-Molenga? – falou em uma voz confusa e começou a rir.

-É. _Molenga_. – falei e deixei Juanez rindo mais ainda.

-Que raio da palavra é essa?

-Ah. Deixa... Eu sou abobada. Coração de... – eu não podia falar isso. Poderia deixar Juanez com falsas esperanças.

-Manteiga. – completou.

-... É...

Fiquei em silêncio. Juanez ficou olhando para mim. Desceu do _meu_ lugar da janela e foi em minha direção. Senti que o meu coração começou a bater mais forte involuntariamente. Olhei aflita para Juanez, ele pôs a mão no meu ombro.

-Suzannah... – ele estava me olhando sério, mas senti que ele estava emocionado pelo seu tom de voz – Eu...

Ele estava perto _demais_ para o meu gosto. Me virei sem graça, tipo, eu não queria ser indelicada, mas ele estava forçando a barra. Que ficasse contente que eu estivesse aceitando a presença dele "numa boa". Mais nada. Eu já tinha namorado e ele tinha que entender isso.

Ele ficou me olhando como se fosse bizarra. Ok, eu sei que parecia estranho. Mas mais estranho ainda era: um cara de 1850 beijando uma garota, sendo que ele tinha a conhecido há menos de 12 horas.

-Ei... Tudo bem? – falou se fazendo de desentendido.

-Hm... Não. – falei estupefata – Tá legal, você me seqüestrou (eu odiei isso), mas isso não quer dizer que você tem direito de fazer _tudo_ o que você quer comigo.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão ininteligível. Levantou uma sobrancelha e começou a rir.

-O que há? – falei.

-Nada... – falou tentando se recuperar. Cara, o que tem de errado com ele?

-Nada. – ecoei – Você só tentou me beijar e quando eu te proíbo de fazer isso, você ri. Claro! É a coisa mais normal de todas.

Ele parou de rir. Me olhou com as duas sobrancelhas levantadas e falou.

**-**_Eu_?! Tentei te beijar?

Meu Deus. Esse cara ia morrer. Não estava muito boa do meu humor ainda. Além do mais, eu estava longe do meu Jesse.

-Ah, não... – fiz a minha melhor cara de descrente.

-Suzannah. Você é realmente bonita. – falou pondo as mãos ao redor do meu rosto. Legal, ele ia me beijar a força – Mas não faz o meu tipo.

Ah, legal avacalha comigo, me esculacha. Você também não faz o "meu tipo". Sou muito mais o meu Jesse.

-Ah, então, se não se importa... – falei tirando as mãos gigantes dele do meu rosto.

-Ok. – Juanez se levantou estupefato e ficou sentado na cadeira ao lado da mesa.

Comecei a pensar que eu ia morrer aqui. Tipo, não havia nenhum sinal de Jesse ainda. Será que ele estava se casando com Maria? Não, eu teria ouvido o barulho vindo da rua. Mas se ele estivesse atravessando a fronteira inconsciente para se casar com Maria? Senti uma aflição. Mas, de algum jeito, sabia que Jesse estava vivo. Às vezes, eu podia jurar que ouvia ele falar aquele _hermosa_...

**P.O.V. JESSE**

_Hermosa, mi hermosa_...

Já estava escurecendo e não tínhamos encontrado Suzannah. Estava aflito. Cada hora que passava era uma chance maior de Suzannah estar morta.

-Vamos parar por hoje, senhor De Silva. – disse o xerife.

-Parar? Desistir?

-Não. Vamos continuar a busca amanhã. – tranqüilizou o xerife.

Não sabia como eu faria quando chegasse na estalagem. Eu com certeza não iria dormir, não enquanto não encontrasse Suzannah.

Quando estava voltando à estalagem, me lembrei de um detalhe importante.

Não procuramos na igreja. Ela poderia estar na igreja.

Não ia agüentar até a manhã.

Voltei a charrete e direcionei para o centro.

**P.O.V. SUZANNAH**

Ah. Eu não conseguiria dormir tranqüila sabendo que Juanez estava ali. Se eu conseguisse dormir. E se ele tentasse me "beijar" de novo?

-Suzannah. – falou Juanez com sono – Você não está bem.

Jura? Eu não sabia...

-Não. Eu estou bem sim. – menti.

Ele me olhou com os seus olhos verdes – mais verdes que os meus – e sorriu.

-Você mentiu. – disse confiante.

Tentei esconder a minha surpresa.

-Não. Não menti não. – menti mais uma vez.

-Está mentindo agora. Suzannah, é inútil. Eu sei quando você mente.

-Como? – falei surpresa.

-Eu estou com você aqui a mais de 12 horas. – falou meio irritante.

-Mas por causa disso? – respondi com raiva, mas eu continuava surpresa.

-Ah, deixa. – ele tirou as botas e a capa. Ficou com a camisa e a calça. Ambas pretas. Quase não dava para ver na escuridão – Você não entendeu. Era brincadeira.

Fiquei abobada. O cara é mágico!

Juanez realmente não tinha desistido da idéia de me "beijar". Ele tinha se deitado ao meu lado. Eu, já não tinha certeza de que sairia dali. Mas Juanez tinha ficado um pouco abusado. Ele já tinha tentado me beijar duas vezes antes. Mas ele, tipo, não admitiu. E percebi alguns olhares pervertidos de Juanez. Quando ele se sentou e falou para mim.

-Você deve estar com saudades de Hector, não é?

Hector?! Como ele sabia de Jesse?

Ah, sim. Maria... Olhei para a janela, fazendo desdém de seu ultra conhecimento sobre a minha pessoa.

-Sinto. – falei triste – Ele é um homem muito legal.

Juanez me olhou com o seu jeito pervertido novamente.

-Eu posso te ajudar. Com Hector, quero dizer.

Olhei surpresa para Juanez.

-Como? – pensei que ele iria me libertar – Como você vai me ajudar?

-Assim. – Juanez se inclinou até mim e fez o que eu menos imaginava que ele faria naquele momento.

Ele foi longe demais.

**P.O.V. JESSE**

Cheguei à igreja. Estava tudo silencioso. Eu sabia de algum modo, que Suzannah estava ali.

Subi as escadas da igreja e fui em direção ao sótão. Ouvi vozes vindas de uma porta. Girei a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada.

Arrombar a porta seria o único jeito de tirar Suzannah dali. Eu sabia. Consegui ouvir a voz dela. Ela estava ali. Atrás da porta. Mas tinha mais alguém com ela.

**P.O.V. SUZANNAH**

Ouvi um barulho na porta. Era Jesse. Só poderia ser ele. Ele tinha vindo me buscar. Mas Juanez não ouviu. E eu não consegui me mover, por causa de Juanez em cima de mim. Ele estava _deitado_ em cima de mim. Ele estava me _beijando_. E Jesse estava do outro lado da porta. E, para completar, Juanez _sequer_ havia escutado o barulho vindo da porta.

Ouvi um estouro e a voz de Jesse.

-Suzannah! Suzannah! Você está aí? – de repente, um silêncio maçante instalou-se na sala.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**P.O.V. JESSE**

Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava vendo.

Eu simplesmente não _digeri_ o que estava acontecendo.

Não consegui falar _nada_. Suzannah estava beijando um outro cara.

Depois de poucos segundos, Suzannah chutou o homem e falou desesperada para mim.

-Jesse... – Suzannah veio em minha direção. Havia mágoa nos olhos dela. Havia _mágoa_ na voz dela. Mas isso não me emocionou – Eu posso explicar...

-Não há o que explicar, Suzannah. – falei com raiva – Eu entendi _muito bem_ o que aconteceu aqui.

-Jesse... – ela insistiu. O homem se sentou. – Por favor, me escute...

-Não quero escutar. – respondi com mais mágoa que ela estava sentindo. Mas tentei não fazer transparecer.

-Deixe eu _pelo menos_ tentar falar? – falou chorando. Não me comovi com a cena. Eu estava com raiva de Suzannah. Olhei para o lado. O homem se levantou. Não pensei duas vezes, e dei um soco na cara do homem.

-Jesse! – gritou Suzannah.

Claro que não vou bater no _seu_ homem, Suzannah.

Pensei que você me _amasse_.

Mas não ama. Não de verdade.

Senão não teria me traído.

Era isso.

Suzannah havia me _traído_.

-Não foi nada do que você estava pensando, Jesse! – protestou. Ótimo. Eu não dava a mínima. Eu estava ocupado demais batendo naquele cara.

-Tente me explicar, Suzannah! – gritei e larguei o homem (que não havia feito nada enquanto eu batia nele). Andei até ela com passos largos – Não há como você se desculpar. Eu pensei que você me _amasse_.

Ela começou a chorar descontroladamente. As suas roupas (não eram roupas para estar vestida. Eram _transparentes_.) estavam sujas de sangue, e com um pano enrolado na cabeça. Eu fiquei imóvel. Não estava sentindo emoção nenhuma.

-Jesse... – ela me abraçou – M-me perdoe...

Me soltei bruscamente de Suzannah, que soluçava. Minha vontade era de que ela apodrecesse ali. Passei a mão nos meus cabelos. Sorte do homem que eu não tinha nenhuma arma.

-Jesse... – Suzannah caiu no chão e soluçou. Depois me olhou e pediu clemência – Por favor...

-Quem é esse? – falei rispidamente balançando a cabeça em direção ao cara.

-Juanez – falou o homem com uma voz nasal, passando a mão no nariz que sangrava.

Dei mais um soco no nariz dele.

Há. Bem feito.

O que é isso? Ela me traiu. Eu não posso bater no cara?

E não estou dando a mínima para o _Juanez_ dela.

Quero que ele morra.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Juanez.

-O que você estava fazendo com Suzannah? – perguntei com raiva.

Suzannah chorava deitada no chão. Eu estava com o coração totalmente despedaçado.

-Não te interessa. – falou.

Ótimo. Ele ia morrer.

Acertei Juanez na barriga e fomos rolando corredor a fora.

**P.O.V. SUZANNAH**

Eles saíram rolando, numa luta corporal terrível. Estava com medo de Jesse se machucar. Na verdade, eu não dava a mínima para Juanez. Eu até queria bater nele também. Mas eu estava arruinada.

Não fui capaz nem de sair correndo dali. Fiquei lá. Chorando. Ouvindo os gritos de Jesse e Juanez, se xingando em espanhol. Eu não dava mais importância para nada.

Eu tinha _perdido _Jesse.

Para sempre.

Ele _nunca_ iria me perdoar.

Ele iria se casar com Maria e ficaria aqui. Eu teria que voltar para o século XXI e viver sem ele.

Mas eu não viveria.

Ele achava que eu e Juanez estávamos fazendo alguma coisa. Mas não. Por que ele simplesmente _não_ me ouve?

Ouvi um estrondo vindo do corredor. Jesse. Será que tinha se machucado? Ouvi alguns passos no corredor momentos mais tarde. Era Jesse. Juro que senti um alívio por ver que ele estava bem.

Ele me olhou com mágoa e falou.

-Não vai perguntar o que aconteceu com o seu _Juanez_?

Mágoa ou raiva? Os dois? Não sei. A verdade era que eu me sentia um lixo.

_Isso_.

Me senti um _lixo_.

-Ele não é _meu_. Eu odeio ele mais que você. – sabia que ele não iria acreditar, mas falei mesmo assim.

-Sei. – falou Jesse. Com o brilho do luar, pude jurar que vi uma lágrima correndo pelo rosto de Jesse – Estava beijando ele por que achava que era eu.

Uma facada. No meu peito. Foi _exatamente_ o que eu senti.

-Jesse. – sequei as minhas lágrimas e fiquei de pé – Ele não estava me beijando...

-Não tenho tempo para as suas mentiras, Suzannah. – me interrompeu com a voz embargada. Eu não pude acreditar. Ele achava que eu estava_ mentindo_?

-Jesse, - falei totalmente surpresa. Nunca esperava uma atitude dessas vindas de Jesse. Mas aposto que ele também não esperava isso de mim - você acha que eu sou capaz de mentir para você?

Ele me olhou sério. Parecia um psicopata. Sem sentimentos. E certamente, a resposta que passava pela sua cabeça era _sim_. Dava pêra ler nos olhos escuros e profundos de Jesse.

-Depois do que vi aqui... – apontou para a sala – Não duvido de nada.

Queria morrer.

-Jesse. – falei me entregando a ele – Faça o que quiser comigo. Não me importo. Eu sei que eu fui uma vaca deixando Juanez me beijar. Mas sabe o que é? – fiz sinal para Jesse não me interromper, solucei – Achei que fosse morrer aqui. Eu... Eu estou confusa demais... Não é desculpa, eu sei. Eu sou bizarra. Um animal. Não sei o que houve, mas ele me beijou e eu... – comecei a chorar novamente – Eu quero morrer, Jesse. Se eu não posso ter você, não posso ter ninguém. Eu sou uma estúpida. – estiquei os meus pulsos para ele. Queria que ele tivesse uma faca.

Ele me olhou. Por um momento, pensei que Jesse iria me desculpar.

Me senti, outra vez, um lixo.

**P.O.V. JESSE**

-Volte para o seu presente, Suzannah.

A única besteira que consegui falar. Estava com raiva. Mas as palavras de Suzannah tinham me tocado. Eu sabia, no fundo, que ela estava falando a verdade. Mas eu fui idiota. As palavras simplesmente pularam da minha boca.

-O... O quê, Jesse? – falou Suzannah incrédula.

-Volte. – virei de costas – Me deixe aqui e esqueça que eu existi.

Ah, _Dios_! Quero morrer. Por que eu sou tão estúpido?

-Jesse... Espere! – disse Suzannah soluçando.

Parei e me virei. Ela veio e fez a coisa que eu nunca imaginaria que ela faria.

Me beijou. Ela não estava com raiva de mim. Pelo menos não parecia.

Sinceramente, eu gostei. Amei que ela tivesse me beijado. Foi o nosso beijo mais longo, com certeza. Sem mentir, uns dez minutos. Aproveitei cada instante. Os nossos corpos estavam tão próximos, que podia sentir cada curva do corpo de Suzannah. O calor que irradiava dos nossos corpos. Os seus braços delicados ao redor dos meus ombros largos. O jeito que passava a mão nos meus cabelos, enquanto nos beijávamos. Queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

-Jesse... – falou pondo as mãos no meu rosto quando paramos. Estávamos sentindo falta de ar – Não faça nenhuma besteira.

Ah, sim. Eu estava prestes a fazer uma besteira naquele exato momento. E essa besteira envolvia Suzannah. Mas não era nenhuma "besteira do mal".

Olhei nos olhos seus olhos, aqueles verdes apavorantes. Eu estava desnorteado. Queria ficar com Suzannah, mas meu ego falava mais alto.

-Volte. – falei – Faça isso. Volte e se esqueça de mim.

Eu queria não ter dito a última frase. Eu não queria ter parado _nunca_ de beijar Suzannah.

Era a melhor idéia. Beijá-la.

Assim, talvez, ela me perdoasse...

_Dios_, como eu sou estúpido. Eu sempre faço Suzannah sofrer.

Resolvi beijá-la novamente.

Um beijo de despedida.

**P.O.V. SUZANNAH**

E ele me beijou. Será que ele queria se desculpar? Ou era um beijo de adeus?

Não sei. Mas eu _adorei_ o beijo.

-Jesse, - falei depois – Não vou a _lugar_ algum sem você.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão que nunca tinha o visto usar. Passou a mão nos cabelos.

-Suzannah. – falou com a voz, novamente, em um tom que eu desconhecia – Eu realmente não quero casar com Maria. Mas eu _devo_ fazer isso. Se você for, eu poderia voltar mais tarde...

Não fazia sentido o que ele estava falando. Não fazia!

-Jesse! – reivindiquei – Não sou burra de ir. E se você não conseguir voltar. Nós temos que voltar _juntos_.

Jesse parou com a expressão desconhecida. Eu não me atreveria a perguntar o que era.

-Suzannah. Meu pai sabe que você ainda está _viva_. Mas minha mãe e minhas irmãs acham que você _morreu_.

Era impressão minha ou ele estava me enrolando?

Ele não parecia o mesmo cara, por quem eu estava apaixonada, e que tinha combinado comigo noite passada que fugiríamos.

Era isso! Fugir.

-Jesse! – falei em um tom de esperança – É isso. Vamos voltar ao século XXI! Você não vai precisar se casar com Maria! É isso, Jesse!

Jesse balançou a cabeça.

-Não. – falou triste – Dei a palavra para o meu pai.

E a palavra que ele tinha dado a mim?

-Não, Jesse. Não...

E comecei a chorar. Ele me abraçou confortante, tipo aqueles abraços paternais, quando agente cai de bicicleta e se machuca. Só que o de Jesse era mais, bem... Excitante.

-_Mi hermosa_... – o quê? Ele estava me chamando de "_mi hermosa_"? Quero dizer, então ele não estava mais brabo comigo? – Vá e faça o que eu pedi.

-Não! – protestei – Eu não vou sem você. Não há _como_! Eu não vou saber viver sem ter você!

Jesse estava com o olhar perdido em algum lugar da sala. Ficamos abraçados assim por alguns minutos. Quando ouvimos uns barulhos no corredor.

-Seu... – Juanez estava louco da vida. Devo dizer que eu quase ri quando o vi. Ele estava cheio de palha nos cabelos, com o nariz sangrando (tá, essa parte não é exatamente _engraçada_), mancando e com o braço molengo.

Mas antes de eu começar a rir, Jesse pulou em cima de Juanez e o fez voltar para onde ele estava vindo. Enquanto isso acontecia, eu me lembrava de algumas situações que Jesse já lutou por mim. Tipo com Paul, ele nunca deixou um comentário de Paul terminar quando ele estava junto. Principalmente aquele dia na festa do Brad, que os dois saíram rolando pela casa e quase se mataram. Jesse voltou do corredor. Dessa vez, eu ouvi os berros de Juanez vindos da rua.

-Meu Deus! – falei me segurando para não rir – Quanta violência.

Jesse olhou para mim. Ele não estava achando aquilo engraçado.

-Ele bem que merece. – Jesse limpou as mãos nas calças – Agora, Suzannah. – ele estava sério – Se não quiser voltar para o século XXI, tudo bem. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos – Mas, eu vou ter que me casar com Maria...

Fiz cara de desgosto e virei de costas para Jesse.

-"Vai ter...". – ecoei - Como se fosse um sacrifício, não é, Jesse?

Ele estava confuso. E eu também estava. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo _comigo_? Eu estava com _raiva_ de Jesse?

-Suzannah. – Jesse falou severo. Ele nunca usa esse tom comigo, ao menos que eu vá fazer alguma besteira. Mas eu não estava fazendo nenhuma besteira ali. Quem iria fazer a besteira aqui era _ele_ – Quantas vezes terei que falar que eu dei a minha palavra para o meu pai?

-E a palavra que você deu para _mim_, Jesse? Não vale nada? – falei frustrada. Ele pôs a mão no meu ombro.

-Suzannah, você não é mais criança. Eu devo respeito ao meu pai. Sinto muito, mas eu devo dar preferência a ele. Mesmo não sendo isso que eu queira fazer...

O quê? Jesse não queria _mesmo_ se casar com Maria?!

-Jesse! – resolvi insistir na idéia – Vamos voltar agora! – mas ele só reprovou com a cabeça.

-Não posso. Infelizmente, mas... – Jesse olhou para a janela. A lua estava brilhantemente assustadora, o que fazia os traços de Jesse parecerem mais sombrios – Você me mostrou ser uma pessoa totalmente diferente a qual eu imaginava conhecer. Outra Suzannah. Não a qual estive apaixonado. Uma que foi baixa com os meus sentimentos...

Balancei a cabeça. Como ele poderia estar falando alguma coisa assim? Ele não tinha pensado na possibilidade de ser tudo uma grande armação de Maria e Juanez? Porque, aqueles dois se merecem totalmente.

-Jesse... – e chorei. Chorei, ele me largou e foi em direção à porta – Não vá...

-Perdão, Suzannah. Não posso me relacionar com pessoas desse tipo. – E fechou a porta. Bom, eu não queria _mesmo_ sair dali. Para _quê_? Para sofrer mais ainda por não ter Jesse? Tudo havia acabado para mim. Nada fazia sentido. Eu não tinha motivos para viver. Tudo que fiz foi sentar ao lado da janela e ver Jesse, o cara que eu sempre amarei, saindo na sua charrete-Mercedes grafite.

Ouvi um barulho vindo do corredor. Deveria ser Juanez. Ele entrou na sala e com a maior cara de dor que eu já havia visto, pronunciou alguns palavrões em espanhol.

-Tudo bem com você? - falei por educação.

Juanez riu sarcástico.

-Claro que está tudo bem, moça. Seu _querido_ acabou de quebrar a minha perna e o meu braço, acho.

Comecei a rir. Claro que não era certo, mas de repente, uma força tomou conta de mim e comecei a rir. Acho que a melhor frase para descrever isso é: "Rir para não chorar".

-Seu braço e sua perna? – falei rindo – Bom, se tivesse quebrado as _duas_ pernas e os _dois_ braços, poderia dizer que você seria um Joseph Climber em potencial.

Juanez olhou para mim atônito.

-Um _quem _em potencial?

Ah, sim. Ainda não tinham inventado Joseph Climber. Eles não sabem o que estão perdendo.

-Nada. – falei rindo mais ainda – Um peso para papéis humano.

-Um o _quê_? – a voz de Juanez subiu umas três oitavas no final.

-Ah, esquece, cara! - falei esquecendo de que estava rindo como uma idiota minutos antes.

Juanez ignorou. Ele não ia entender mesmo.

-Vamos ter que mudar de esconderijo. – falou depois de uma longa reflexão. Seria sobre Joseph Climber?

-Por quê? – falei com uma voz totalmente estrangulada. Juanez só me olhou com uma cara de dor igual a anterior.

-Porque – falou rosnando – são ordens da senhorita De Silva.

Ah, sim. Maria. Ela estava por trás de isso tudo. Tinha esquecido.

-Aonde vamos, então? – falei com uma voz de falsa empolgação.

-Vou esperar a senhorita De silva me passar as ordens. Ela que deve escolher o local. Eu só cuido de você.

Ah, que legal saber disso.

-Hm. Então tá. – desci do banco da janela e me deitei onde tinha arrumado uma "cama". Não era confortável nem aconchegante, mas dava para o gasto.

Assim que deitei, morri de sono. Na verdade, gostaria de ter morrido. A minha vida não tinha sentido sem Jesse.

**P.O.V. JESSE**

Saí daquele quarto morrendo de raiva. Sofri silenciosamente.

Vi o tal Juanez deitado em cima da pilha de feno, se contorcendo de dor.

-Bem onde eu deixei. – falei satisfeito, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Entrei na charrete e fui para a estalagem. Duvido que eu iria conseguir dormir. Não só essa noite como a partir de hoje.

Quando cheguei à estalagem, o senhor O'Neill veio me recepcionar.

-Encontraram a moça? Quero dizer, a tal Suzannah? - falou preocupado.

Fuzilei-os sem querer com os olhos.

-Não vão mais procurá-la. – falei deixando a raiva tomar conta da minha voz – Ela está feliz com alguém melhor que eu.

_Dios_! Será que eu tenho que falar tudo?

-Quem? – indagou senhora O'Neill.

-Ninguém. – não era da conta deles.

Atravessei a sala e fui ao meu quarto. Quando cheguei ao corredor, vi o antigo quarto de Suzannah, que ficava na frente do meu. Senti um aperto no coração. As coisas dela.

Depois, entrei no quarto e deitei.

-_Nombre de Dios_! Como eu deixei ela me enganar? - falei sozinho.

O silêncio não me ajudou a encontrar a resposta.

-Foi ela mesma? Será que não foi uma armação? – continuei a falar com as trevas do quarto.

Mais silêncio. Estava eu ficando louco?

Mágoa. Ciúmes. Medo. Tristeza. Raiva. Era tudo o que eu sentia.

Fiquei pensando em tudo que havia acontecido. Mas mesmo assim, não conseguia assimilar o que estava se passando por aquele momento.

Silêncio. Diga o meu nome e deixarei de existir.

Seria o meu melhor amigo agora?

Seria o meu _único_ amigo agora?

O que estava acontecendo? Onde eu tinha deixado as coisas pararem?

Eu sou tão idiota. Eu ajo como se fosse cego. Era uma armação. Só poderia ser.

Suzannah faria isso? _Comigo_?

E se ela tivesse feito mesmo? E se não fosse um plano de Maria?

Mágoa. Havia tomado conta do meu peito.

Adormeci com lágrimas no meu rosto.

Suzannah não precisava de minha ajuda.

Ela sabe se virar muito bem sozinha.

E não era plano de Maria. Ela não teria uma idéia tão boa sozinha.

Magoou, _hermosa_. Magoou mesmo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**P.O.V. SUZANNAH**

_Um quarto. Arrumado, com as minhas coisas._

_Mas não era o meu quarto. Nem um quarto que eu conhecia._

_De repente, apareceu uma sombra enorme e negra por trás da porta. Ela veio em minha direção e eu não pude sequer me mexer. _

_Abri os olhos novamente e estava em um outro quarto._

_Mas esse quarto era escuro, sujo, cheio de pó._

_Por uma janela empoeirada, entrava um fraco feixe de luz._

_Fui até a janela. E uma mão pesada me segurou._

_Novamente, não consegui me mexer. Era a sombra escura de novo. Eu estava apavorada. Tentei me mover, mas a sombra me deixou inconsciente._

_Até que então, apareceu um rosto amigo._

_-Jesse! Jesse! Me ajude! – eu gritava, mas Jesse não podia me ouvir._

_Ele me olhou. Mas não parecia que ele estava me vendo._

_Até que então, apareceu mais um rosto familiar. Mas digamos que esse rosto não era nem um pouco amigável._

_Maria._

_-Hector, venha. – ela falava abraçando Jesse - Eles estão nos esperando._

_Eles? Eles quem?_

_Então, algumas crianças apareceram._

_Eram os filhos. Os filhos de Jesse. Jesse e Maria._

_-Jesse! Diga que pode me ouvir! Jesse! Fale comigo! – gritava incansavelmente. _

_-É inútil. – disse a sombra – Eles não podem te ouvir._

_-Quem é você? Onde estou? Quem são aquelas crianças? – perguntava soluçando._

_-Fique calma. – a voz falava no meu ouvido. A sensação era horrível – Isso é um sonho. Mas pode se tornar realidade._

_O que era aquilo? Quem era aquele?_

_-Darth Vader?! – falei surpresa._

_A sombra pareceu entediada._

_-Eu sou alguém que você só vai conhecer daqui há muito tempo. – falou. Seria ela a morte? – Isso que você está vendo, é um futuro-possível. – a sombra-Drath-Vader falou._

_-Futuro-possível?! – ecoei – O que é isso?_

_-Algo que pode acontecer se você não fizer nada. – explicou Darth Vader._

_Olhei para Jesse. Ele não parecia nem um pouco feliz. Ele estava pensativo. Senti medo, tristeza, mágoa, raiva de mim mesma. A sombra pegou no meu ombro._

_-Faça alguma coisa. Qual quer coisa, para isso não acontecer. Eu sei que você não quer que isso aconteça. Impeça-a de realizar esse sonho e torturar-te até o fim dos teus tempos. – agora, Darth Vader estava com uma voz feminina._

_-O que eu devo fazer? – falei com medo. Aquela parada de "fim dos tempos" tinha me tocado._

_-Qualquer coisa. O que você acha que deve fazer? – Darth Vader ainda estava com a voz feminina._

_Fiquei pensando. Ok, eu não sabia, eu não tinha idéia do que eu iria fazer. A sombra me largou enquanto eu olhava Jesse abraçado a Maria. Raiva. Queria uma faca. Haha._

_De repente, senti um choque intenso no meu peito e _Acordei.

Dei um pulo na cama. A cena que eu tinha visto no meu sonho era perturbadora _demais_.

-Futuro-possível? – ecoei em voz baixa sentando na cama – Que raios seriam isso?

Virei de lado, Juanez estava apagado sentado ao lado da porta. Ah, claro. Como se eu tivesse como fugir. Ah, sim. Eu ia tentar fugir do quarto andar de uma Igreja. Dãh.

Tentei dormir de novo. Mas parecia bem impossível. Aquela voz do Darth Vader, aquela história sobre futuro-possível. Nada daquilo fazia sentido.

Mas, o sono voltou mais tarde.

**P.O.V. JESSE**

Já era de manhã. Não tinha pegado no sono direito.

Levantei e fui à cozinha da senhora O'Neill. Tinha alguns pães e café já na mesa. Tomei o meu café, me lavei e fui ao centro de Carmel.

Chegando lá, eu fui andando em direção aonde as minhas pernas me levavam. Minha cabeça estava dolorida, eu não estava assimilando bem o que estava acontecendo. Estava em algum tipo de estado de sono. Mas eu me acordei quando esbarrei em alguém.

-Perdão. – falei quando percebi o que tinha feito.

-Não foi nada, senhor. – era uma moça de vestidos azuis-claros – Culpa minha, perdoe-me.

Olhei para o rosto da moça e levei um susto.

A moça era assustadoramente semelhante à Suzannah.

-Perdoe-me, mais uma vez. – falei depois que percebi que estava encarando a moça.

-Está tudo bem, moço. – ela falou. Tive a chance de olhar nos olhos dela. Eram verdes escuros, mas tão verdes quanto os de Suzannah. Seus cabelos eram dourados, uma pequena franja caia ao lado dos olhos da moça. Sua pele branca e macia. Tão perfeita quanto...

-Qual é o seu nome? – falou para quebrar o silêncio.

-Hm... Hector. – falei. Ela era pavorosamente bonita. Os lábios rosas-claros. O nariz tão delicado. Mas, por que eu achava que eu já tinha a visto antes? – E o seu?

-Annah. – falou e estendeu a mão para mim – Senhorita Swan.

-Senhor De Silva. – beijei as costas da mão de Senhorita Swan. Tão macia era a sua pele, aparentava ter uns vinte anos.

-"De Silva"?! – ela me pareceu assustada – Hector!? Claro! Onde você estudou?

Eu não me lembrava. Ela me _conhecia_?

-No educandário... – comecei a falar devagar.

-De Carmel! Claro! Estudei lá também! Você deve ter sido meu colega! Quero dizer, minha irmã era professora. Eu ia lá de vez em quando, para ajudá-la...

Veio uma luz. Claro! Annah. Ela era irmã de Julieta Swam. Minha professora do sétimo ano.

-Me lembro de você. – falei contente por ela se lembrar – Nossa! Como você...

-Estamos muito diferentes, não é? – ela sorriu.

-Nem lhe digo o quanto. Mas parece que o tempo lhe fez muito bem...

Ela ficou vermelha. Não era bem a minha intenção. Eu só estava tentando ser legal.

-Igualmente. – falou encabulada – Você tem que ir lá em casa. Julieta tem que ver você. Quero só ver se ela se lembra de você.

-Eu me lembro bem dela... – falei sorrindo – Mas como você está?

-Bem, muito bem. E você?

-Também. Algumas coisas não andam muito bem...

Não era a minha intenção falar a ela. Mas alguma coisa me fez falar. Era se como eu soubesse que com ela eu poderia contar tudo. E ninguém mais ficaria sabendo.

-Como o quê? – preocupação tomou conta de seu belo rosto.

-Nada. – falei e passei a mão nos meus cabelos. Era completamente errado o que eu estava fazendo. Me apaixonando?

-Bom, então tudo bem. Mas foi muito bom te ver, Hector. – ela sorriu – Quero muito que você reencontre a Julieta. Ela vai adorar saber como você está.

Sorri simpaticamente. Queria sair dali antes de ficar sem jeito.

-Ah, bom... – falei – Dê lembranças a sua irmã. – falei andando devagar perto de senhorita Swan – Até mais ver.

Ela segurou o meu pulso. Fiquei olhando para ela. Eu ia falar alguma coisa, mas antes ela me interrompeu.

-Você... – olhou para baixo – Está muito ocupado nessa semana?

Era impressão minha ou ela queria sair?

-Não, bem... Depende quando.

-Hm... Depois de amanhã à noite? – passou a mão pela franja.

-Pode ser. Te vejo... – mas ela me interrompeu novamente.

-Amanhã aqui no centro. Preciso-lhe dizer onde é a minha casa, certo?

Legal. Ela não ia me deixar ir embora.

-Certo. Até. – falei me soltando das mãos de senhorita Swan.

-Adeus, Hector.

_Dios_! Ela é louca!

**P.O.V. SUZANNAH**

Acordei com um balanço. Parecia que estava na charrete-Mercedes de Jesse. Mas ele estava brabo comigo. Agente não tinha mais _nada_. Era inútil pensar que poderia ser Jesse.

Mas eu estava em uma charrete.

-Juanez? – indaguei – Onde estou?

-Você acordou! – Juanez exclamou para mim – Bom, bom dia. – ele se virou para trás. Tinha mais alguém com ele. Pela minha expressão, Juanez viu que eu estava curiosa.

-Ah, esse é um amigo. – falou – Como eu quebrei o meu braço e a minha perna, ele se ofereceu para fazer a nossa mudança.

Mudança? Que mudança? Onde Juanez queria me levar?

-Hã? – minha voz subiu umas seis oitavas – _Mudança_?

-Sim... – Juanez falou como se eu fosse doente mental. O que eu não duvidava mais, pois eu tinha perdido o Jesse – O seu _querido_ sabia onde estávamos. E depois de tentar me matar, bom, ele com certeza iria me entregar...

Juanez continuou falando, mas eu não escutei mais nada. Sei lá por que, mas eu comecei a prestar atenção para onde estávamos indo. Estávamos longe do centro da cidade. Era a única coisa da qual eu sabia. Mas, depois eu me lembrei de uma coisa preocupante. O meu sonho que falava do tal _futuro-possível_. A charrete parou e Juanez parou de falar também. Meu coração fez um solo de bateria meio estranho. Senti um arrepio quando voltei à realidade.

-Muito obrigado, _mi amigo_. – falou para o homem. Desci da charrete e vi uma casinha no meio de uma "relva". A casa era bem pequena e de madeira. Olhei para os lados e vi a cidade não muito distante.

-Suzannah. Aqui temos um lago. – ele falou sarcasticamente – Só faltam as suas roupas...

Fuzilei Juanez com o olhar. Ele pareceu inerte à minha arma com lasers. Ou vai ver, ele só não entendeu.

Fomos em direção a casa. Tinha uma pequena varanda. Legal, gosto de varandas. Entrando lá, também parecia ser bem confortável. Uma salinha média, uma porta logo atrás e um balcão. Juanez e o amigo-misterioso começaram a "mobiliar" a casa. Eu fui para fora tentar escapar, é claro. Mas tive a minha tentativa frustrada pelo amigo-misterioso de Juanez.

-Calma lá, mocinha. – falou e pôs a mão pesada no meu ombro.

Voltei para a casa e fiquei sentada na varanda observando o campo na frente da casa. Era um capim enorme e seco com algumas árvores e um pequeno lago. Muito criativa a pessoa que morava aqui antes. E a casa era a quilômetros da cerca de entrada. Assim como da cidade. Mas eu poderia passar a noite atravessando aquele maldito campo para me ver livre do tal Juanez.

Deveria estar perto do meio-dia. Eu estava morta de fome, e o amigo-misterioso de Juanez foi embora. Juanez me viu na varandinha e falou.

-Está com fome? Eu vou providenciar alguma coisa para comer, então, se quiser...

-Não, obrigada. – Já disse que eu prefiro fazer a minha comida a confiar em Juanez? Na verdade, preferia comer vidro.

-Vou trazer um pão. Quer fazer o seu lanche?

-Sim. – esse era o meu objetivo: Ser totalmente contraditória. Deixar Juanez confuso e fugir. Assim, eu não teria que matar ele. Haha.

Preparei um pão e fiquei sentada na varanda. A minha vida a partir daquele momento era isso: ficar a deriva, olhando para o céu. E falando em céu, iria cair o maior temporal em alguns minutos. Bom, ia tomar banho de chuva.

Foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. Começou a chover violentamente. Mas eu não fui tomar banho de chuva, pois a temperatura tinha baixado muito rápido.

Juanez estava dormindo na sala. Bom, era o momento.

Sentada ali na varanda, vi que uma charrete ao longe se aproximava. Não era para menos, poderia ser qualquer um, estávamos na entrada da cidade. Mas aquela charrete era diferente. Ela era...

Mercedes! Era _Jesse_! Mas o que ele estava fazendo aqui? E a charrete veio em direção a casa. Hã? Espera aí. Como Jesse sabia que eu estava aqui? Ou ele não sabia. Mas eu acreditei com tanta força que ele iria me achar...

Foi aí que uma coisa inusitada aconteceu: a charrete foi até o portão da fazenda.

Saí na chuva. Medo? De quê? De ser atingida por um relâmpago e conseguir poderes de encontrar pessoas desaparecidas? Não, deixe isso para Jess Mastriani. Seria mais provável que eu morresse.

Mas, eu não tinha medo. Não tinha Jesse, a minha vida não fazia sentido algum. Poderia passar o resto da minha vida sentada naquela varanda maldita. A charrete parou e Jesse desceu com uma mala. Que eu reconheci sendo minha. _Minha_?

Fui andando em direção do portão. Jesse correu. Até parecia com aquelas cenas dos filmes em que o mocinho e a mocinha se encontram, vem correndo e depois de abraçam e se beijam. Pronto, fim do filme. Mas não era _exatamente_ igual, até por que estava chovendo, eu estava encharcada, e Jesse não gostava de mim.

Ele chegou bem perto, eu gritei para ele me ouvir.

-Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – o meu coração tinha voltado a fazer aquele solo estranho de bateria, mas agora, não era tão ruim.

-Não sabia. – Jesse estava parecendo com Orlando Bloom no final de _Piratas do Caribe III_. Na cena do fim do mundo. Com uma camisa branca de mangas longas, calça preta, botas... Ah... Tão lindo, tão perfeito... – Eu vim aqui, bem. Não sei explicar. – passou a mão nos cabelos molhados – Era como se eu tivesse que vir aqui...

-Você me ouviu. Eu estava te chamando. – falei abobada. Claro que não deveria ser isso. Mas a Suzannah Simon aqui tinha que falar alguma besteira – Tudo bem?

-Tudo... – Jesse estava na minha frente – Isso é seu. – e me alcançou a mala.

-Obrigada. – é, comigo também está tudo bem, obrigada por perguntar – São as minhas roupas?

Senti um aperto no meu coração. A minha ficha tinha caído. Ele não queria mais nada comigo, por isso estava devolvendo as minhas coisas.

-São. – falou me olhando nos olhos. Nem tinha passado pela minha cabeça que com aquela chuva o meu vestido deveria ter ficado todo transparente.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o som da chuva. Era tão agradável. Jesse estava bem na minha frente, ficamos nos olhando por muito tempo.

-Você... – comecei a falar – Vai se casar com Maria _mesmo_? – perguntei com um fio de esperança. Tinha me lembrado do meu sonho e do que a sombra-Darth-Vader havia me falado. Jesse balançou a cabeça e pôs a mão no meu ombro.

-Sou obrigado. – murmurou – Mudando de assunto, você me magoou muito.

Ah, de novo?!

-Jesse. Quero que você só escute. – falei baixinho – Juanez e Maria armaram tudo isso. Você não vê? – tentei abrir os olhos de Jesse para o que estava acontecendo. De repente, me lembrei de tudo que eu havia visto no meu sonho. E se o que eu estivesse fazendo realizasse a cena?

-Suzannah... – Jesse olhou para o lado. A chuva gelada caia sobre nós, mas parecia não fazer efeito algum.

-Jesse! – pus a mão no rosto de Jesse e o virei – Todos viram. Todos perceberam que era isso. Por que só você não vê?

Isso daria uma música.

Jesse balançou a cabeça. Realmente, ele deveria ter algum parentesco com Orlando Bloom.

-Era só isso que eu queria falar. – ele me olhou. Eu via a tristeza nos olhos dele.

-Não. Fique mais um pouco. – falei.

-Não tem como, Suzannah. Você só quer se defender de uma coisa que você fez, mas não quer... – e ele não terminou a frase. Jesse ficou pensativo enquanto me olhava. Fiquei na expectativa. Eu não pude olhar nos olhos de Jesse, por que ele estava me olhando com aqueles olhos castanhos escuros líquidos e penetrantes. Eu sei que se eu olhar nos olhos de Jesse quando ele olha nos meus, eu me perco. Fico atordoada. É inexplicável.

Um trovão quebrou o silêncio que havia se instalado. Foi aí que percebi que Jesse estava com a mão atrás da minha cabeça e eu estava com a mão no rosto de Jesse. Estávamos tão perto um do outro...

-Você jura uma coisa para mim? – Jesse cortou os meus pensamentos.

-O quê?

-Que vai voltar para casa. – ah, não. _Não_ mesmo. Eu jamais voltaria para casa sem Jesse.

-Não. – não hesitei na resposta.

Jesse parou com o olhar ininteligível e me olhou confuso.

-Eu _jurei_ que não iria sem você. – falei – Como você jurou ao seu pai. – joguei na cara.

-Suzannah... – Jesse falou com severidade, mas eu o interrompi.

-Mesmo você dizendo que não temos mais nada... Eu... – senti a tristeza tomar conta de mim – Eu não vou sem você.

A expressão Orlando Bloom tomou Jesse novamente. Eu gostava de olhar Jesse quando ele estava assim.

-Eu tenho que ir... – Jesse falou, mas não se moveu nem um centímetro.

-Você quer mesmo _ir_? – falei com clemência.

Jesse hesitou. Eu sabia a resposta.

Mas o que eu não sabia era o que estava por vir. Jesse me fez uma pergunta que eu reconheci sendo familiar de um filme cujo personagem Jesse estava com a expressão.

-_Hermosa_... Casa comigo?

Atônita. Era a única coisa que eu detectei na minha mente. Eu acho que estava assistindo _Piratas do Caribe_ demais. Mas nem bem eu tinha me recuperado da pergunta anterior e Jesse fez outra coisa incrível.

Me beijou.

Às vezes acho que não conheço Jesse direito.

Tanto faz...

Depois de me beijar, Jesse não parecia mais tanto Orlando Bloom.

-Eu preciso ir. – falou apressado – Adeus, Suzannah.

Eu não fiz nada durante o tempo que Jesse me largava e falava isso. Mas ele não podia ir, eu queria ele do meu lado.

-Jesse... – a chuva estava mais forte. Eu ainda _sentia_ o calor de Jesse no meu corpo. Ele se virou e foi andando em direção a porteira. Eu fui atrás – Jesse!

Tarde demais. Ele estava longe demais. Não podia me ouvir. Fiquei como uma tola parada na chuva, tocando os meus lábios onde Jesse estava tão próximo antes. A chuva estava tão intensa que em poucos segundos, eu já não enxergava Jesse. É, realmente, fazia lembrar a chuva do _Piratas do Caribe – no Fim do Mundo_, Jesse era Will e eu era Elisabeth. Oh...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**P.O.V. JESSE**

A chuva gélida caia em cima de mim. Eu tinha feito uma coisa totalmente errada. Eu tinha deixado Suzannah na chuva, sozinha. Eu podia ouvir ela me chamando, mas sabia que se eu olhasse para trás, não iria resistir aos encantos da _hermosa_ e voltaria a beijá-la.

Mas isso era mais errado ainda.

Pensei nas palavras que Suzannah proferiu para mim: "_Juanez e Maria armaram tudo isso_." e "_Todos viram. Todos perceberam que era isso. Por que só você não vê?"_. Fazia sentido o que ela havia falado, mas eu não podia acreditar mesmo assim.

Fui andando sem pressa em direção ao portão. Não havia nada melhor para combinar com a situação do que uma tempestade de verão.

Raiva. Que _raiva_.

Depois de muito andar naquela chuva impiedosa, olhei para trás.

Não vi _nada_.

Suzannah estava muito longe.

-Belo idiota que eu sou. – falei para mim mesmo. Voltei a andar em direção a charrete. – A garota que mais ama você tenta abrir os seus olhos e você se enche de orgulho. – falei novamente. Abri a pequena porteira e entrei encharcado na charrete. Fui para a casa dos meus pais.

**P.O.V. SUZANNAH**

Banho de chuva. Mesmo com a água gelada, é bom. Deitei em cima de uma pedra solitária – como eu, diga-se de passagem - e apreciei cada pingo que caia sobre a minha face. Ainda sentia o calor de Jesse, quando ele havia me pego em seus braços e me beijado.

Alguns minutos depois – talvez, uns vinte -, a chuva acalmou e agora, um céu nublado estava pairando sobre a velha Carmel. Fiquei admirando o belo céu cinzento acima de mim. Eu sabia que ninguém – nem mesmo Juanez! – sentiria falta de mim.

Mas quem sabe, Jesse...

Me sentei. Meu coração não dava jeito para se acalmar. Cada vez que me lembrava de Jesse, meu coração batia mais forte. Mas _por quê_? Ele não me ama mais, mas eu sei que eu sempre vou amá-lo. Era para nós dois ficarmos _juntos_. E nós vamos ficar juntos.

Olhei novamente para o céu. Agora, ele estava meio alaranjado em direção a praia.

Praia.

Fiquei olhando – com certo deslumbre, devo dizer – em direção a praia. Queria ir para lá... Mas não. Mesmo querendo, isso não faria bem para mim. Eu deveria ficar longe da praia. Senão eu iria me lembrar do _Piratas do Caribe_ e ia chorar, porque...

Eu não tenho mais o _meu_ Jesse.

Eu tinha que entender isso. Mas eu não entendia.

Levantei e andei em direção o pôr-do-sol. Estava tão fraco, opaco, sem vida. Como eu.

Senti uma lágrima correr pela minha bochecha. Hã? Por qual motivo eu estaria chorando? Sequei a minha lágrima e falei para mim mesma.

-Se ele tiver que ir, deixe-o ir. Se tiver de ser seu, ele voltará para você.

Mais ou menos isso.

Mas no fundo, eu sabia que não podia simplesmente deixar as coisas _acontecerem_. Eu não iria desistir de Jesse tão fácil. Parei de andar e fechei os olhos. Senti a sensação dos raios de sol esquentando o meu corpo, numa falsa sensação de um abraço amável de Jesse. O vento correu e mexeu nos meus cabelos, como se ele passasse a mão por eles.

-Jesse. Eu te amo tanto. – falei ao vento.

Mas, se ele sentia o mesmo por mim. Se ele ainda me odiasse pelo que Juanez fez? Abri os olhos e acordei do meu devaneio. Doce devaneio.

-Quero você de volta. – continuei falando, como se conversasse com alguém. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos que haviam sido desarrumados pelo vento. Quando senti que estava seca, me lembrei da mala que Jesse havia trazido para mim. Peguei-a e voltei a casa.

Quando entrei, vi Juanez estirado em um pequeno sofá que mal caberia a mim deitar.

-Bem onde eu deixei. – falei com um pequeno sorriso.

Entrei em um pequeno quartinho, onde eu troquei de roupa e fiz a minha higiene. Achei uma calça – sim, uma _calça_ - na minha mala. Parecia ser uma calça de Jesse. Ei, espera aí... O que a calça do Jesse estava fazendo na _minha_ mala? Dei de ombros e vesti a calça. Mais uma blusa branca - essa era minha – e saí da casa. Em direção à praia.

O vento, novamente, veio ao meu encontro, brincando com o meu cabelo. Aquilo, honestamente, não me incomodava. Eu nem sei, exatamente, o que eu estava sentindo. Era muito estranho.

Segui o caminho em direção a porteirinha. É claro que eu tinha tomado alguns cuidados, Eu tinha prendido o meu cabelo e posto dentro de um chapéu de pirata – sim, de pirata. O que foi?! Era moda, tá legal? – para caso alguém me visse, ninguém desconfiasse que fosse eu. Mais umas botas que, gentilmente, peguei emprestado de Juanez. E eram bem confortáveis, até porque, eu tinha muito que caminhar.

Quando eu estava passando pelo centro, estava quase vazio. Claro, por causa da chuva, mas era bem melhor assim. Chegando a orla da praia, senti um arrepio. Sentei em cima de uma das pedras – eu estava do lado rochoso da praia – do lado mais escondido de uma das pedras.

O céu estava mais lindo visto dali. Ele estava laranja, vermelho e roxo. Só quando eu estava sentada ali, eu pude me sentir tranqüila. Eu sabia de tudo que estava acontecendo, mas eu não dava a mínima. Fechei os meus olhos e tirei o meu chapéu de pirata. O som das ondas era totalmente relaxante.

Queria passar o resto dos meus dias assim. Abri os olhos e vi um navio distante no horizonte. Algumas gaivotas pousaram perto de onde eu estava. Fora elas, não havia mais ninguém ali além de mim. Parecia que as pessoas do século XIX não gostavam muito de praia.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi uns passos se aproximando de onde eu estava. Abri os olhos e fiquei de pé. Eram duas crianças.

-Moça, você pode dar licença? – disse a garotinha de vestido azul – Esse é o nosso esconderijo.

-Esconderijo? – murmurei. Para _quê_ crianças daquela idade precisavam de um _esconderijo_? Será que os pais deles abusavam deles? – Ah... Sim. – saí meio contrariada, poxa! Eu tinha chegado ali _primeiro_. Mas tinham mais pedras por ali resolvi sentar em uma perto de umas palmeiras sem graças.

-Obrigada, moça! – gritou o garoto magricelo para mim.

-Não há de quê. – falei sem boa vontade. Sentei na pedra e fiquei pensando em tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia louco. Quando me dei por conta, já era noite, e ao invés de cores laranja, vermelha e roxa estarem no céu, havia um manto longo e denso de azul escuro, salpicado de algumas estrelas e a gigante lua aparecendo lá atrás. Resolvi voltar para a "fazenda", afinal, lá tinha comida, e eu estava precisando disso.

Voltando para a casa, eu vi algumas pessoas na rua. E então me lembrei de um pequeno detalhe:

Juanez iria me matar.

Mas espera aí. Ele quebrou a perna e um braço. Ele não vai poder me matar.

A escuridão era pavorosa, eu não me lembrava direito de onde era o caminho para a casa. Mas a luz da lua já era uma grande ajuda. Fui pelo instinto de onde era a casa, e acabei chegando ao lugar certo.

Abri a porta devagar, para evitar o barulho, mas Juanez estava sentado na sala.

-Onde você estava, Suzannah? – perguntou olhando para as botas – Essas botas... São minhas!

-Eu peguei emprestado. – tratei de tirar as botas e devolver para Juanez – Eu estava na praia.

-Hm... – Juanez me assistia, aliás, era a única coisa que ele podia fazer – E pra quê pegou a minha bota?

Boa pergunta.

-Por que eu quis.

Juanez assentiu com a cabeça. Andei em direção o meu quarto, mas Juanez falou uma coisa meio bizarra.

-Ei! Não vai fazer a minha janta?

_Minha_?

-Hm, não – falei voltando para a sala – Eu vou fazer a minha.

-Ah, é assim?! – Juanez pareceu ofendido – E quando eu fiz a sua janta? Para você não morrer de fome?

Sério? Eu sei me virar, eu não precisava da ajuda dele. Ele que quis fazer a minha janta. Fiquei olhando para Juanez, até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

-Por que você não fugiu?

Ah, essa nem eu sabia.

-Onde eu ia ficar? Eu não tenho casa. – isso soou muito "coitadinha!".

-Ah.

Tudo isso: Ah.

Fui preparar alguma coisa para engolir e dormir. Fiz um pão com alguma coisa que estava em cima da mesa e dei um pedaço para Juanez. Boa idéia aquela. Eu ia fugir e morar na beira da praia. Legal.

Fui para o quarto. O problema era: não tinha luz. Mas eu a fugir mesmo. Foi quando ouvi Juanez me chamar. Voltei para a sala e perguntei fingindo sono.

-O quê foi? – bocejei.

-A Maria disse que você é inútil.

Ah, sério? Era tudo que eu precisava! Juanez dando recados de Maria para mim. Mas, para aí, ela _esteve_ aqui antes?

-Ela esteve aqui? – falei assustada. Ser chamada de inútil não me ofendia. O que mais me assustava era Maria ter vindo aqui.

-Sim. E ela disse _inútil_ no sentido de eu te manter presa aqui. Ou seja, você pode fugir. Vá! – Juanez apontou para a porta – Ah, sim. E ela disse que vai se casar com o... Hector, hm, depois de amanhã.

Casar?! Meu coração parou. Depois de amanhã? Jesse _nunca_ concordaria em casar em cima da hora assim.

-Hm... – falei tentando esconder a minha decepção – Eu já vou cair fora. Só preciso das suas botas. – apontei para elas e ele me olhou com medo.

-Ah, não. As botas... – mas eu o interrompi, pegando as botas e caindo fora, literalmente, levando as minhas malas. Bati a porta e saí a passos em direção a porteira. Não me pergunte para onde eu tinha a idéia de ir, mas eu sabia que eu ia embora. Senhora O'Neill? Não. Ela teria um chilique se me visse vestida de "pirata". Vai saber o que ela vai falar se me vir assim...

**P.O.V. JESSE**

Onde estaria Suzannah?

Eu tinha acabado de fazer a maior besteira (e dessa vez, incorrigível) da minha vida.

Casar. Com _Maria_. Daqui a _dois_ dias.

Estava na estalagem, fazendo uma das coisas que, desde pequeno eu gosto de fazer.

Desenhar.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela faria uma coisa desse tipo. Me _trair_.

As cenas de hoje á tarde passavam pela minha cabeça. As coisas que ela tinha me tido ecoavam na minha mente. Mas não estava surgindo efeito nenhum.

De repente, senti uma vontade de ir à praia. Inexplicável. Eu simplesmente _queria ir à praia_. Abri a porta do quarto e saí. Desci as escadas e fui para a rua. Totalmente escuras, a não ser pela luz da lua. Peguei a charrete e dirigi ate a praia.

Chegando lá, fui recebido pelo som das ondas, pela brisa salgada e o cheiro agradável do mar. Andei descalço pela areia macia da praia. O reflexo da lua no mar era incrível. Fui até a parte rochosa da praia e vi alguém que eu não imaginava encontrar ali naquela hora.

Suzannah estava ali.

Voltei e me sentei longe. Estava confuso demais para mim. _Nada_ parecia estar no lugar. Eu _não_ deveria ter concordado com Maria sobre o nosso casamento.

_Nombre de Dios_! Por quê eu ajo por impulso?

Não parecia que ela estava me vendo. Tive sorte. Eu não sabia se queria _mesmo_ me esconder dela.

Mas como eu iria falar para ela que eu ia me casar com Maria? Não tinha como eu _não_ contar, eu _precisava_. Talvez ela não fosse fiel, mas eu era. Eu sabia que eu precisava da ajuda dela, mas e se ela se negasse a me ajudar? _Dios_! Me ajude.

Levantei e andei normalmente, como se eu não tivesse a visto ali. Percebi que ela me viu. Meu coração bateu mais forte.

-Jesse? – ela perguntou como se não acreditasse no que via. Eu também não acreditaria – É você?

Olhei casualmente para ela.

-Suzannah. – parei de andar e esperei ela tomar alguma decisão. Mas ela se sentou. E eu reconheci a calça que Suzannah estava usando como se fosse _minha_. Tentei agir normalmente. Apesar de ser difícil. Ela se levantou e desceu da pedra onde estava e veio em minha direção.

-E aí, como você está? – ela estava magoada – Muito ansioso para depois de amanhã?

_Dios_! Ela sabia.

-Você sabe que eu odeio ela.

-Não foi o que me pareceu, para você se casar com ela.

Eu me odeio.

-Quantas vezes vou ter de falar, Suzannah? – falei impaciente, passando a mão nos meus cabelos – Não vou ficar repetindo.

-Eu sei. – ela olhou para o mar – Então, qual é o motivo de você não voltar ao século XXI comigo?

Legal. Ela realmente _não_ entende.

-Eu tenho que ir, Suzannah.- me arrependi de ter vindo tentar conversar com ela. Dei meia volta e saí da praia.

-Jesse! Espere aí. – ela me pegou pelo ombro e me virou – O quê você me diz sobre hoje mais cedo? Hein?

A minha vontade era de fazer tudo de novo. Mas eu sabia que eu não podia. Olhei para ela sério.

-Suzannah...

-Não, Jesse. – falou me largando – não quero que você me dê as suas explicações. Eu sei o quê você sentiu.

Fiquei em silêncio.

-Sabe?

-Sei, acho... –ela desviou o olhar – Jesse, a única coisa que eu menos quero é brigar com você. Você não quer entender que tudo aquilo que você viu foi uma armação que Maria aprontou para conseguir o que queria: Casar com você. E agora que ela conseguiu, ela me libertou. Eu queria tanto que você entendesse...

Fiquei pasmo. Olhando para o rosto perfeito de Suzannah. Fazia sentido, mas era uma besteira. Uma besteira que _eu_ fiz, e que eu não poderia corrigir.

Olhei para o mar. Eu estava sem coragem de falar. Esperei ela dizer alguma coisa, mas ela fez o imprevisível.

Me abraçar.

Fiquei olhando surpreso para ela. Me _abraçar_?

-Suzannah, preciso ir... – larguei ela e sai da praia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**P.O.V. SUZANNAH**

E ele simplesmente saiu.

Saiu andando pela praia sem que eu ao menos pudesse reagir. Fiquei ali, imóvel como um totem.

Ele já estava longe de mais para eu gritar. Sim, realmente eu havia desistido de tudo. E também já tinha decidido que iria voltar para o _meu_ presente no dia seguinte. Por mais difícil que fosse.

Fitei Jesse que ia sumindo no horizonte. O que será que havia com ele?

Ok, tudo bem. Ele podia estar querendo chamar atenção. Ótimo! Que coisa mais madura, Jesse. Eu senti que ele havia se sensibilizado na hora em que o abracei. O inegável modo com que ele tentou se desprender do meu abraço denuncia ele.

Resolvi que não iria dormir mais. Poderia passar a noite em claro. Ver o sol nascer. Qualquer coisa, mas antes eu precisava colocar os meus pensamentos – e sentimentos, nem me fale – em ordem.

**P.O.V. JESSE**

Deixei Suzannah na praia. Evitei olhar para trás e por alguns segundos, hesitei em continuar.

Entrei na charrete e dirigi até a estalagem dos O'Neill. Aos pedidos do meu pai, teria uma despedida de solteiro, mas acabei por não ir. Misteriosamente, adquiri uma doença rara em que só me importava em dormir.

E Suzannah? Dormiria na praia? Voltaria para o seu presente? Iria impedir o meu casamento?

Provavelmente iria embora. Com certeza estava com raiva de mim.

Queria poder voltar tudo aquilo, para que nunca tivesse acontecido. Desde a minha fútil idéia de vir para 1850. _Dios_! Para quê?

O que eu menos esperava era que o sol nascesse. Iria ter de passar por todos preparativos do maldito casamento.

Mas o que eu menos desejava aconteceu. O sol agora brilhava forte e confiante lá fora. Senhora O'Neill bateu a porta do quarto me chamando.

-Senhor De Silva, servimos o café.

Virei-me na cama e respondi:

-Estou indo, senhora O'Neill. Obrigado.

-Tudo bem com o senhor?

Ah, claro. Tudo perfeitamente bem, iria me casar com a mulher que desejo, não magoei ninguém por isso e amava meu pai mais que tudo.

-Eu tô legal, senhora O'Neill, _já vou sair_.

Os passos nas escadas representavam a desistência de senhora O'Neill de me tirar do quarto mais cedo.

Levantei e fui para a sala. Enquanto tomava café, bateram na porta da estalagem. Senhor O'Neill atendeu a porta e depois me chamou.

-Senhor De Silva, é o seu pai.

Ah, _Dios_!

Andei até a sala e vi meu pai sentando-se no sofá.

-Bom dia, Hector. – disse ele largando o chapéu ao seu lado - Posso saber o motivo de não ter ido a sua despedia de solteiro ontem?

-Fiquei doente. – respondi impaciente.

-Bom, vim lhe buscar para arrumarmos as coisas para o seu casamento. Maria já está lá.

Excelente. Estou realmente emocionado com a última informação.

-Bom, vamos então. – disse andando até a porta e entrando na charrete do meu pai, que estava estacionada na porta. Ele entrou e fomos ao sítio.

Maria estava parada na porta. Havia um monte de gente correndo para os lados e arrumando as coisas para o 'casamento'.

Assim que ela me viu, veio correndo e sorrindo. Não correspondi a ela.

-Hector, querido! – disse em uma voz esganiçada que quase fiquei surdo. Ela me abraçou e esperou a minha reação – Estou arrumando as coisas para o nosso casamento. O que acha?

Dei uma olhada para a cena. Friamente resmunguei:

-Tanto faz. – larguei-a e fui ao encontro das minhas irmãs.

-Hector! – Mercedes falava brava – Não acredito que concordou a casar com essa doida da Maria!

Antes de responder, Marta falou estupefata.

-Nenhuma de nós, nem mesmo mamãe, concordamos com esse casamento estúpido!

Não eram só elas.

-Como você pode? – Josefina resmungou.

-Calma, - falei como se eu ainda tivesse alguma – eu _não_ quero me casar com ela. Papai me _obrigou_.

As cinco me olharam pasmas.

-Como é que é? – indagou a minha mãe – Ele te _obrigou_?

_Dios_! Excelente.

Mexi a boca um pouco e hesitei na resposta.

-Hm... sim...

Elas continuaram pasmas.

-Eu não acredito! – berrou Mercedes. Ela saiu andando em direção ao meu pai, quando a segurei pelo pulso.

Feministas. E já em 1850!

-Você _não vai lá_.

-Por que não? – relinchou

-Respeito ao papai. – disse Josefina.

-Isso é insano... Não faz sentido... – resmungava Marta.

É mesmo?

-Pessoal... – a minha mãe nos chamou – Se é o desejo do seu pai...

-NUNCA! – Mercedes berrou mais alto ainda.

Tive a impressão de que ela estava mais indignada do que eu.

-Mercedes! – advertimos em uníssono.

-Jesse vai se casar com Maria. Isso é um fato. Um desejo do pai de vocês. Ele quer o melhor para nós...

Blá. Blá. Blá.

-Mãe... – comecei – Sabe o meu real desejo, não é?

-E a Suzannah? – indagou Marta.

Ótimo.

-Ela... – baixei o meu olhar – Não sei...

-Sabe que foi Maria que sumiu com ela, certo? – Josefina pôs a mão no meu ombro – Suzannah não sumiria assim do nada.

-Eu sei... – eu ia contar. Mas nessa hora, os olhares se deslocaram de mim e correram até uma figura que se aproximava.

Maria.

-Hector, meu amor... – disse ela passando a mão no meu peito. Arregalei os olhos e lancei um olhar de 'socorro' para Mercedes – Muito ansioso?

Nossa, você não imagina o quanto...

No entanto, não respondi. Mercedes atendeu o meu pedido de socorro.

-Acho que você deveria cuidar das flores, Maria. Olhe como elas estão murchas! E aquelas lá perto do portão?

As duas foram se afastando. Senti um alívio por dentro.

-Que abuso foi aquele? – disseram Josefina e Marta juntas.

Balancei a cabeça e entramos na casa. Ótimo, o homem do alfaiate estava lá.

Iria começar uma grande maratona para escolher o terno para o casamento.

**P.O.V. SUZANNAH**

Na verdade, eu não vi o sol nascer. Na verdade, eu não tinha mais perspectivas de vida depois que descobri que a minha chave de volta ao século XXI estava com Jesse.

Acordei com uns pássaros chatos grasnando do meu lado. Levantei e vi o sol próximo ao horizonte. Deveriam ser 9:30. Hoje seria o dia em que Jesse arrumaria todo o casamento com Maria.

O casamento no qual eu _não estava_ na lista de convidados.

Andei até o centro, dei uma olhada para dentro da igreja e entrei. Logo vi o padre ali na frente do altar.

-Padre, - disse me fazendo de boa moça. Ora, porque não? – Gostaria de saber qual será o próximo casamento realizado por aqui...

-Bom dia, moça. – disse ele ao notar a minha presença – Bem, teremos uma amanhã, mas não será realizado na igreja e sim nas terras do maior fazendeiro de Carmel.

Como é que é? Maria não iria fazer um casamento na _igreja_? Logo ela que é, tipo, toda beata?

-Ah é? – disse sarcástica pondo as mãos na minha cintura – Posso saber de quem é o casamento?

Ele me olhou desconfiado – Sim, mas qual o motivo de tanto interesse?

-Hm, é que eu... – comecei a vasculhar uma desculpa na minha cabeça. Daí que saiu uma genial, digna de filme – É que eu preciso me dedicar mais a igreja, gostaria de poder ajudar o senhor, padre, em alguma coisa que envolvesse mais a minha fé, como... um casamento!

Aham, essa foi _muito_ boa.

-Ah, que coisa boa! – exclamou o padre. É claro que sim. Nesse momento eu percebi que ele tinha um sotaque carregado. Sim, esse mesmo de padre, que eles parecem fanhos e coisa e tal – Uma jovem tão bonita assim e dedicada à igreja. Obrigado senhor... – e começou a falar algumas coisas em latim, eu acho.

-Bem, eu posso?

-Sim, sim, sim, é claro... – ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro – Mas antes precisará ensaiar um pouco e de roupas adequadas.

Perfeito, esse com certeza foi um dos meu melhores planos. Agora eu tinha tudo garantido até amanhã. E um plano que só não daria certo se eu não fosse tão esperta.

-Obrigada, padre. – e o segui para onde apontava a sala.

Depois descobri que os 'ensaios' de casamento na verdade são muito chatos. O padre ficou repetindo um trecho da bíblia umas 50 vezes e o meu único papel seria virar as páginas e ficar ao lado dele. Excelente, mas pelo menos iria conseguir o que queria.

E o meu plano não dependia só de mim, à noite, daria um pulinho na casa dos De Silva e iria falar com Mercedes, já que ela me parece ser a mais disposta a me ajudar.

**P.O.V. JESSE**

Foi uma tarde exaustiva.

E tudo o que fiz foi vestir ternos e... Pensar em Suzannah.

Será que ela tinha mesmo ido embora?

Pedi para que Josefina me emprestasse a sua charrete para ir à estalagem, já que a minha não estava comigo. Embora ela não parasse de falar sobre o casamento.

-Você está louco, Jesse! Não deve casar com ela!

-Eu sei, você sabe que eu não quero, mas se eu disser que não eu serei morto, no mínimo.

O que não era mentira.

-Ah é? – ela falou provocativa – Bom, você tinha que ver ela hoje experimentando o vestido. Ridículo. Você não faz idéia de o quanto ela se sentia importante enquanto trocava de vestido e ela escolheu o mais bizarro que tinha lá. Um cheio de babados que até parecia com um bolo.

Tive que rir dos detalhes contados por Josefina.

-É verdade. Bem que poderia ter uns arames ali perto que enganchassem no vestido dela, não é mesmo?

Josefina e divertiu. Por um momento, os sons dos cascos dos cavalos fizeram a trilha sonora de parte da viajem.

-E Suzannah? – disse ela tranqüila.

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns instantes.

-Ela me traiu, Jose... – baixei o olhar – Com um cara que nem conhecia direito.

Josefina me encarou surpresa.

-Te traiu? Ah, Jesse, eu aposto que não. Ela não parece ser tão tola de trocar você por qualquer um que não conhece direito.

-É o que todo mundo diz. Mas eu vi com os meus próprios olhos.

Detalhes dos quais não queria me lembrar.

-Você tem certeza de que viu tudo? Até mesmo o que pode ter acontecido por trás?

Olhei para ela confuso. Ela prosseguiu.

-Sabe que a Maria seria capaz de fazer tudo mesmo para se casar com você, até mesmo raptar Suzannah e armar tudo isso, mesmo que fosse preciso um cara para beijá-la e fazer você pensar que ela havia lhe traído realmente. E você concordando com esse casamento, só fez com que ela se sentisse cada vez melhor, que ela conseguisse conquistar o que queria. Ela também usou papai para o seu plano maligno. Sabe, uma dupla dinâmica do mal, que Deus me perdoe. Por favor, Jesse, se você não pensou nisso, duvido que sejamos irmãos.

Então, seria verdade? Quero dizer, Suzannah me disse, mas ela havia passado por aquilo. Ela sabia realmente o que havia acontecido. Josefina mal conheceu Suzannah e chegou a uma conclusão imbatível e a mesma que Suzannah.

-Tem razão. Mas, tudo isso sozinha?

Ela me olhou exausta.

-Ela não é tão burra quanto parece. Digamos que ela seja o gênio perfeito. Bem, se conseguiu te enganar, tudo o que ela queria. – ela pausou e então me olhou desesperada – Você não é doente mental, certo?

Rimos.

-Mas então por que ela liberou Suzannah? – falei voltando a seriedade do assunto.

-Porque ela seria inútil. Maria queria tirá-la do caminho, e fazer você sentir raiva dela. Conseguiu fazer isso quando você a viu nos braços do outro.

_Dios_! Como eu sou burro. Josefina explicando tudo fazia muito mais sentido. Como eu não consegui ver? Suzannah mesmo tentou me abrir os olhos.

Mas isso tudo agora seria sem sentido. Em vão eu saber agora. Já estava de casamento marcado. O que Suzannah poderia fazer? O que eu poderia fazer? E Josefina?

Talvez a essa hora ela nem estivesse mais aqui.

-Jesse, chegamos... – disse ela apontando para a estalagem que nem vi.

-Ah, sim. – entramos no pátio, mas eu não desci da charrete.

-Entendeu o que eu disse? Não faria sentido ela ter concordado em vir aqui se não fosse por amor. Não teria como ela te trair se ela veio aqui por sua causa...

Balancei a cabeça.

-Até mais, Jesse. – ela me abraçou – Mesmo não querendo, amanhã você tem um compromisso inadiável.

Suspirei e contribui o seu abraço. Desci da charrete e entrei na estalagem.

-Jesse! Não tente se matar, por favor! – ela brincou.

Ah, por que não? Suzannah não me quer mais e eu vou me casar com a pessoa mais insuportável deste século.

Ergui a mão e Josefina saiu com a charrete. Entrei na estalagem.

Tudo que Josefina havia me dito estava circulando na minha mente. Senhor e senhora O'Neill não estavam na sala. Subi e fui direto para o quarto. Fazendo uma pequena prece para que Suzannah ainda não tivesse ido embora.

Quando me trocava, ouvi um barulho de que algo havia caído no chão. Olhei em direção a cadeira onde pus as minhas roupas e vi um pequeno objeto caído ao lado das calças. O peguei na mão e o levei para a claridade.

Era um chaveiro que eu havia dado à Suzannah dias antes de nos deslocarmos. E que ela havia dito que serviria como chave para voltarmos ao presente.

Então isso queria dizer que ela ainda não tinha ido embora? Ela ainda estava aqui?

Mas a pergunta que me incomodava era: o que ela ainda sentia por mim?

Ela viria me ajudar?

_Dios_, maravilha.

Deitei-me e tentei dormir, afinal, já era bem tarde.

**P.O.V. SUZANNAH**

Depois da janta que o padre me serviu, disse que iria para o 'quarto' que ele me arrumou - que na verdade era uma salinha inútil atrás da igreja.

A noite caiu e ouvi o barulho de padre ir para os seus aposentos. Saí da igreja e segui – a pé mesmo – até a casa dos De Silva.

Um longo caminho, devo dizer. Mas era por uma causa nobre.

Nobre?

Deixe para lá...

Chegando lá – e agradecendo por usar sapatos sem salto – entrei no pátio e vi uma decoração que era uma mistura de coisas bizarras e sinistras. Dei a volta por trás da casa e entrei pela porta da cozinha, cuja Jesse me contou que costuma a ficar aberta. Dei passos leves para ninguém perceber a minha presença.

No entanto, percebi uma falha no meu plano incrível.

Não sabia onde ficava o quarto da Mercedes. Mas logo tive uma idéia genial de outra pessoa que poderia me ajudar.

Sarah.

Opa, também não sabia onde ela estava.

Legal, o belo 'plano infalível' fracassou. Quando estava a sala, ouvi um barulho na cozinha. Me escondi atrás do sofá apressada. Então vi que o meu desespero foi em vão, por que a 'invasão' era amiga, e muito bem vinda para mim.

Era Josefina.

Levantei devagar para não assustá-la, mas não obtive sucesso.

-Josefina, calma! Sou eu, Suzannah! – cochichei.

-Suzannah? – exclamou – Como você? Espera aí... Acho que entendi tudo...

Arregalei os olhos e sorri sarcástica.

-Muito bem, Josefina, o seu macaquinho está batendo os pratinhos na hora certa! – mas acho que ela não entendeu, pois ela ficou me olhando espantada – Deixe para lá, preciso da sua ajuda e da ajuda de Mercedes.

-Certo, venha aqui... – ela apontou para as escadas e subimos. Fomos ao quarto dela.

-Seu quarto? O da Mercedes é o da frente? – sentei em uma cadeira aos pés da cama.

-Sim, mas agora, me conte. Há alguma coisa a ver com o casamento amanhã?

Assenti.

-Mas não seria melhor chamar-mos Mercedes? Afinal, precisamos da sua ajuda.

Ela concordou e fez sinal para continuar no quarto. Voltou alguns minutos depois com Mercedes na maior cara de sono.

-Tá legal, vamos ajudar a nossa amiga Suzannah e o nosso _hermoso_ irmão Jesse a ficarem juntos, acabando com a moral daquela Maria! – exclamou Mercedes super empolgada.

-Isso! – eu e Josefina falamos juntas.

-Vamos, Suzannah, conte-nos o seu plano. – as duas se sentaram na minha frente, ansiosas para escutar o plano em que passei a tarde trabalhando.

E para variar, a tecla exibir-informações foi acionada e as duas ficaram a me olhar inertes por longos minutos.

Acho que os macaquinhos delas não sacaram essa. Parados, ou então caíram de lado e estavam girando com os pratinhos.

-Acho que esse foi o melhor plano que já ouvi em toda a minha vida! – disse Mercedes empolgadíssima. Sorri e ficamos a planejar tudo para o fim do casamento.


End file.
